Jurassic Park IV: Survival of the Fittest
by Iapis
Summary: A plane crashing onto Isla Nublar results to a team of eight to track down any survivors. As for the only survivor, she must find refuge with a group of dinosaurs, even if she was to be determined as food if they were hungry enough - the Velociraptors...
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER**

First off-Don't own Jurassic Park nor any of the copyrighted materials of it, the movie and such belongs to Universal Studio. I just hope to capture the greatness of the story with its amazing creatures by combining it with my own characters, turning it into a heart-stopping story with a little bit of irony and lots of adventure.

**Chapter One**

_**THUD THUD THUD**_

"Sir!" someone yells as they wave a report file around. It has been many years since the incidents at the islands of reptiles, Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. The man behind the desk, part of the governing of the two islands, was one of those people to be on that island...

"Yes?" he said as he looks up from his computer. His black hair slightly ruffled, as though he didn't combine through it thoroughly enough, and blue eyes, he looks like he's just in his twenty's.

"Sir, there. Was. A. Crashing," the man said as he huffs. "On the Isla Nublar."

"Oh, no..." the man at the desk said as he rubs his hand over his face. "How long ago...?"

"Five days ago, Mr. Kirby-"

"How many times did I call you just to call me Eric?" the man, Eric Kirby, said with a slight scrowl.

"Sorry, Mr. Kir... Eric," the guy said in an apologetic voice. "Apparently, they want a rescue crew on this, ASAP!"

"Amazing that when I was on Sanora, they said forget about me..." Eric said with a grim smirk.

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Get me Billy on the phone, then, now!"

"Yes'sir!"

—

"Billy, phone for ya," someone said as Billy look up from his current dig. He has, as people put it, mellowed out, ever since the visit to Isla Sanora. But he still has the greatest fascination of the long-gone-until-now reptiles that ruled Earth 65 million years ago. If there was a way to be completely safe, he would revisit the island, or Nebular...

"Comin'," Billy shouts as he jumps up and brushes himself off of dirt.

Rushing over, he takes the phone and shoos the guy off. "'Ello?"

"Billy, this is Eric," the peron on the other side said, Eric.

"Hey Eric, what's with the call? I doubt it's to talk about old times on Isla Sanora."

"Talk about it, no, but you can call it going back into those memories."

"Eh? Does... that mean what I _**think**_ it means...?"

Eric gives a short laugh that has no merriness to it. "You got it. I got a rescue mission that involves Isla Nublar."

"So what's to do with me?"

"You know how the dino's think," Eric said quietly. "You and Alan, but I already know that he isn't going to even hear me out. And if you say no straight out, I can understand that... I need someone to go along with the crew. Someone who already had experiance with the reptiles."

"Ah..."

Billy takes a big breath, shaking his head as though to clear it as he thinks on this. "Well, I don't know..."

"Please, I really need you to do this. The people on the island are probably getting picked off one by one right now."

"Hm..." Billy scratches the back of his head with a grim expression. "...Alright, you got me. Just-"

"I'll make sure to send the best people and equipment with you, if that's what you're about to say."

"I think about seven-to-ten people should be enough, for we don't need a big group."

"Yeah, makes sense... What sort of payment do you want for this?"

The digging expedition is in bad need of money again, dwindling down to mere two months left...

"I'd say about five thousand. That good enough?" he said. He isn't greedy.

"Fine, great, I had expected more than that. You can always change your mind when you get back from this. Thank you so much, Billy."

"Yeah..."

"I'll send a ride for you tomorrow, so get ready quickly."

"Got'cha."

"Good luck, Billy."

---

_'Shit!'_ a young woman thought as she quickly makes her way through the bushes to a tree, climbing up to a branch that's high enough off the ground. Many seconds later, compognathus runs by the tree and bushes, snapping at flies as they run off and away from the tree. Perhaps to the leftover corpses of her fellow passengers... She has little remorse for those people, for she didn't have any chance to 'get to know them'. Her own family, except for her sister and nieces, are dead anyways. Most of the adults were all part of the Ingen business, and all but herself and her sister and family, were invited to visit the Isla Sanora. That hotel on the island were invaded and ruined by predators such as tyrannosaurus rex and velociraptors...

The woman slowly climbs back down the tree, breathing once more in relief.

_'I cannot believe I am stuck here... On a island full of overgrown lizards that is determined to eat all humans that gets stuck on here...'_ she thought with a grim face. Her stomach growls suddenly, making her groan in both annoyance and pain - she's starving, after five days of no food and only water. Shaking her head to make herself focus, she starts walking once again.

She just felt, from the beginning, to walk on, instead of sitting around in one spot and wait for either a rescue plan or a dino that thinks, "Oh, dinner!"

_**Phft phft phft**_

_**Pht phft phft**_

She halts after about two straight, aching hours of walking. The sounds of running and padding comes closer and closer, and before she could decide how to hide herself, a dinosaur with an egg clutched in its claws appear and halts right in front of her.

_'One of those egg-stealing dinos...'_ the woman thought as they stare down each other, one expecting the other to attack another. She stares at the egg, thinking that she should wretch the thing from the dinosaur. She takes a step forward, to see what the reaction would be; it hisses at her as it growls, standing its ground. With a smirk, she lunges before it knew it, getting ahold of its tail. With a growly roar, it thrashes to get away from her, finding it really difficult to do - even with her weight now maybe 120 or so, she still can hang on tightly and dig her heels into the ground.

With a heave, she pulls the reptile backwards, making it go down. She suddenly freezes as she feels a breath going down her back. _Very_ slowly, she turns her head just enough to see a narrow head of a velociraptor. She doesn't slacken her grip on the tail in her hands, but her attention centers on the raptors that surrounds the two of them. The egg-stealer yips in fear as it tries to escape the woman, but two raptors comes from both sides and takes it down, the egg falling from its grip and rolling until it hits the girl's feet. The tail, now limp, is dropped as she tries with difficulty to remain calm. The velociraptor behind her sniffs her hair and neck, then growls at her.

Taking the impression to get down, she did so as slowly as she could, the egg now at her hands. The same raptor circles her until she's in front, kneeling down to look her in the face with, not hunger, but curiousity. She looks down at the egg, the woman doing the same thing. As she looks back up, the raptor did as well. She cocks her head at the human, then gives a chirping sound.

The human blinks at the raptor.

Pointing her muzzle at the egg again, then her, the woman finally gets the message and slowly, _veeery_ slowly, takes the egg into her hands. The raptors around chirps and vocals as she looks at the apparent mother of the egg she holds. The raptor takes a step back, giving the human room enough to stand up shakingly. Getting nudged in the shoulder, she turns around to face the direction they all came from.

"...You... want me... to return the egg... to the nest...?" she said in a whisper. Whether or not they understood her, a few vocals again. She gets nudge again in the back, and she starts moving forward. She can hear behind her what sounds like a corpse being dragged...

With the egg now carefully nestled in her arms, she continues walking forward as the raptors continues to circle her, making sure she moves on forward and to be fast enough at the pace they want her to be.

_'Probably for the egg...'_ the girl thought as her stomach, even with the fear still strong in her, tighten and growls once again.

Reaching a clearing, the human girl can see all around is nests of eggs, a running stream of water, and lots of shading and trees. An ideal place for nesting, as she knows from all she had heard from her parents. She finds one nest that seems to be holding less than it should, with the ground around dug up slightly, as though claws ripped at it as the keeper of the claws ran for it... She slowly walk towards this nest, the raptors staying where they are as she reaches it and gently lay the egg in its rightful place. She looks up and around at the raptors, seriously hoping that she's doing the right thing.

_'If not, let the attack be very swift...'_

Apparently, she did, for they all didn't attack her. Many are busy ripping apart at the now-dead egg-stealer, making her stomach clench again. The day is also almost over, darkness beginning to fall over the island of the dinosaurs. The mother of the egg turns her head at the woman, her eyes barely blinking as she comes over to the human and around, nudging once again, but towards the others, to the meat. She looks back at the raptor, who simply push her slightly again before walking past her to the meal.

_'Dear God... am I... __**adopted**__ by velociraptors??'_ she wonders in both shock and amazement. She hesitantly walks over, the raptors making slight room for her, many already done and had their fill. Looking around at the others, she finds that some are watching her with curiousity again. Nothing more to do, she gulps as she looks back down at the meat that is almost gone. Swallowing back the urge to throw up, she kneels down next to the corpse and tears off a strip of meat.

_'This has to be the craziest thing that will ever happen to anyone, even to the man adopted by wolves...'_ she thought grimly as she stares at the meat. If she wasn't so hungry, she wouldn't have gone anywhere near this thing... Screwing up her face and closing her eyes, she tears at the meat, chewing and swallowing the meat until it is gone. _'At least I will not be starving to death... Maybe by some bacteria or virus that resides in the meat, but certainly not by starving...'_ she thought, really trying to think on the brighter side of things. With the taste of copper in her mouth, she finds that it isn't as bad as people make it seem, except for that man that was adopted by wolves. She looks around again, finding that some of the raptors are vocaling once again at her.

She has the impression now that they're saying, "Welcome to the pack."

With this surprising encouragement, she gives a slight smile as she gets some more meat and eat more to fulfill the need of her stomach.

_'How this happen... the world shall never know...'_ she thought as she finally finds herself full, looking around at the only raptor that continues to watch her with interest, standing next to her nest. With her chirping at her, the woman stands at last and walks to the raptor, stopping in front of it. Sniffing the human again, this time fully as though to make sure to reconize this human, she then nips the remaining material of her sleeve and pull the human down. The woman obediantly goes down to sit on the ground, not going to push any luck that she has. The raptor croons as she lays around the human, the girl's back against the raptor's side and stomach, head to the right and tail to the left.

"I am getting the idea that you are saying it is time to sleep..." the human said quietly. The raptor gives off another crooning before closing her eyes comfortably. The human doesn't think she would be sleeping, but because of how much she refused to sleep the five days on the island and what's been happening, she finds that she couldn't keep her eyes open. Aching all over and still have many cuts and gashes on her body, she finds that sleep overcomes her, drifting off to the shadows within her own mind...

---

"The people in search are a group of people that were heading back to the U.S. are mainly some scientists and visitors," the man with Billy starts off as equipment is being packed, with roadrovers and jeeps being loaded onto the transporting helicopters. "To start off the list, you have Dr. Hickins, one of the leading operators of the dino research. Next, Professor Gilson and Professor Red; they both are majors in the chemistry department."

"Also for the Isla Sanora and Nublar?"

"Yes'sir, that's right. Then there's Mr. Fujin and his wife and two kids, visiting from Japan... Mrs. Oviyu and her child, from Korean... and Miss Laxzi, a young woman that hasn't been eaten at Isla Sanora because she was left behind, while her family, which were almost all scientists, went."

"So that's about twelve people, including the pilots?"

"Yup, no airplane women and such. Twelve people, probably about eight by now..."

"Well, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can reach those people that are still surviving," Billy said.

" Preparations almost complete," someone announces over the speakers. "Please proceed to the helicopters immediantly."

"Dat's our cue," another man said with a jolly laugh. "A'righty, Mister Billy the guide, let's get this show on the road, eh?"

"This is no laughing matter," a woman hisses as she stiffly walk by. Her blonde-brownish hair is slightly curly, pulled back in a ponytail, wearing glasses and has hazel eyes. Her outfit is the basic loose bluejeans and a red t-shirt.

"That would be Lizzy Gyst, Miss Laxzi's sister," the man with all the names said to Billy.

"She's one of the crew?"

"Yup," the other man said of dark black hair, a small goatee and the same kind of outfit, with sunglasses on, as he extends a hand to Billy while they're heading to one of the transporting helicopters. "Roger Wrelms, at yer service."

Billy shortly shakes his hand as he looks at the one that gives him all but his own name.

"Oh!" the guy gasps, realizing that he is silently being asked for his name. He looks a bit stringy, being tall and skinny, but with dark red hair and a green shirt and black vest, he certainly makes up for the geeky part of himself. "Kyle Tucker, sir!" he said eagerly as he shakes Billy's hand.

"So I know three of my seven people I'll be with," Billy said as he enters the flying vehicle. "Anyone else wanna introduce themselves?" he said to the rest of the people that is also in the helicopter, the crew to be together in one, the supplies in the other two helicopters.

Many gives a laugh as they buckle.

"Johnson Potter, expertise of weaponary," one said as he nods. Shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes, he wears a white workshirt and dogtags, pointing in the direction that he was in the military or something at one point in his life.

"I'm Percy Lonerstone, in charge of supplies," another said with a grin. Untidy hair of black and platinum hidden underneath a cap, and wearing the same outfit as Lizzy, he gives the impression that he take things easily as long as they aren't too rough.

"Zain Tarden..." the guy with the yellowish red, short spikey hair and blue eyes said with a wave. His outfit is of black bluejeans and dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a silver jaguar on the front.

"Me, I'm Emily Mari, but you better refer me as Mily," a chippy woman said with a smile. Her light brown hair is semi-long, her green eyes shining brightly of excitement as she lounges in her seat. Torn-up red shirt, shorts that had one reaching the knee and the other only half-way down her calf, and gun holsters tied to her legs, with two more at the hips, she certainly gives the appearance of a collected and serious woman underneath the exterior of carefree cheerfulness.

"And, of course, you know Liz by appearance now," said Kyle with a nervous smile.

"Yeah," Billy said as he looks around at his crew, taking in their appearances. _'This is the mixed-up crew I've ever seen, with all these different personalities,'_ he thought.

"So, Mr. Expert-of-the-Dinos, know anythin' of the island?" asks Mily as she leans foward - the helicopter is now lifting off.

"C'mon, Mily, you know it's gonna be full of overgrown lizards," Zain said with a slight laugh.

"Aw, livin' up a li'l, eh??" she laughs.

"What's to be expected and watched for is the predatory dinosaurs," Billy said with a grim smirk. "Why else are we bringin' weapons?"

"To go on a nice hunt, of course," laughs Roger. "Didn' anyone tell ya that??"

Everyone laughs a bit, the slight tension lifting.

_'So, I'll be trusting these people with my life on the island,'_ Billy thought as he leans back, the team now talking comfortably. _'This is going to be an interesting trip...'_


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER**

Do not own Jurassic Park. The only things I _do_ own is my made-up characters. Please review, I would _**really**_ want some input of what you all think. Please and thank you.

**Chapter Two**

"Isla Nublar, dead ahead," Johnson said as he looks out the window.

"How 'bout you don't use the term, 'dead'," said Kyle nerviously.

"We ain't gonna die jus' because I said-"

"Shut it guys," Percy said as he rolls his eyes at the two of them. It has only taken a few hours to reach the island, with no detours and stops. The only thing that had been a problem is when Johnson finds a way to annoy or scare Kyle... "We'll have ta be on best terms with each other _**before**_ we step foot on that island."

"Well, aren't you calm and collected!" Mily said cheerfully. "Well, we'll definitly gotta get off each other's nerves, that's for sure."

"_Preparing to descend, buckle up everyone,_" the speakers said as they come to life, the pilots continuing to get near the island.

Everyone did so just before they started to get lower, towards a long-forgotten helicopter landing pad.

"'Ey, how come we're not getting near the crashsite??" said Roger in annoyance.

"'Cause there's no other place to land, unless _you_ can spot a big enough clearing..." Zain said simply.

"Tch..."

With a bump that would have caused all the passengers to bounce and hit their heads if they hadn't put on the belts, the aircraft lands safely on the pad that is almost overrun of vines and other plantlife. The crew members climbs out and remains crouched to avoid the worse of the wind caused by the blades above them, moving away towards their cargo.

So in a matter of short time, they are on their vehicles and on their way, to the depths of the jungles with only weapons and the speed of their vehicles to protect them.

---

Jerking awake, the human, Rose Laxzi, looks around. She had somewhat hoped that she was dreaming all that had happened yesterday; Hell, for the six days she was on the island.

No such luck, for the raptor behind and around lifts her head up and looks at Rose quizzingly.

_'I am alive... Adopted by velociraptors... Now eating raw meat instead of normal food...'_ Rose thought to herself with a silent sigh. The mother raptor croons as she stretched and stands up, nealry making Rose fall backwards.

"Ack," the girl said outloud as she bends forward, sitting up on her own as the rest of the pack rises with their leader. Some look in the direction of Rose, meaning that she is to stand as well. Groaning, she grudgingly stand up with the rest, stretching out her very sore muscles. _'It really was a bad idea to sleep on aching joints...'_

The raptor starts to chirp and growl, making Rose turn as the alpha female begin to give out commands **(of which Rose cannot understand...)**. Many of the raptors around stalk out to the forest, leaving only Rose, the leader, and two others. The raptor turns back to Rose, giving some croonings.

"Sorry, I do not understand," Rose said as the raptor watches her closely. Pointing her muzzle at the nests, then Rose, the girl begins to understand. "Watch the nests... Is that right?" said Rose, pointing to the nests with a finger, then to herself. The raptor croons again as it finally follows her fellow members into the forest, to hunt. With a sigh, she watches the other two raptors, trying to figure out what to do without messing it up. They merely lay at the edges of the clearing, apparently 'staking out'.

_'Easy enough, I guess,'_ the human thought as she goes to an area of which needs to be watched, sitting down. Her stomach growls again, but not tightening so badly like it had the other day. _'Well... I hope the dinos can get something down. I will just make sure to build a fire and hope they will not attack me for it...'_

---

"So Liz, why was yer sis on the plane?" Percy asks as they drive along the beaten paths that hasn't been used for many years.

"...She was visiting Europe, for a trip of some sort," Lizzy said uncertainly. "I don't really know, she's been keeping to herself and she just suddenly announced she was going. Couldn't stop her, since she _**is**_ 20..."

"Ahhh," Roger put in as he leans over the back of the seats. "So, she single?"

"Roger, you fucking idiot!" Percy shouts as he slams his fist in the side of Roger's head.

"OWW! Ya motherfucker!"

"Something tells me this happens often," Billy said as he hears arguing from the vehicle behind his.

"Very much so," Kyle said with little ethusisum.

"But it's good enough entertainment at times," Mily said with a small grin, though she agrees that it happens TOO often.

"Only when we _need_ the entertainment," Zain said with a slight scrowl. He shakes his head, then gives a small smile. "I'm just glad they're on the other jeep."

"Ooohhhh yeah." Kyle nods to that.

"So, anyone here know anyone on the plane?" Billy asks.

"Me know Rosie!" Mily said automatically. "Zain only met her once, me think."

"Yeah."

"Rose is Lizzy's sister, isn't it?"

"Yup." Mily gives a slight frown. "Her entire family, except for Lizzy and her kids, were all eaten on Isla Sanora."

"Oh..." Billy already finds some common stuff between himself and Rose, even without meeting. "I have lost team members on that island..."

"Daaaang, the dinos certainly don't like humans..." Mily said with a sigh. "Well, at least you're better prepared, eh?"

"Though we still might loose people if some _**idiots**_ don't shut their mouths..." said Zain with a growl. Meaning Roger and Percy.

"SHUT UP!" both Lizzy and Johnson yells, making the both of them quiet in shock. Johnson usually love being in the thick of an argument, and Lizzy is quiet a whole lot often.

"Finally..." Billy said quietly. He doesn't want any dinos to hear them, if they haven't yet.

---

Snapping to attention, Rose looks in the direction she heard some rustling. She glances at the other two raptors.

They haven't heard it, as it looks like.

Rose looks back at the bushes, standing up to a crouch. She continues to be silent as she can, watching intently and ready to fight...

Another egg-stealing dino pokes his head out of the bushes, not noticing Rose at all as he steps forward. Eggs of velocipraptors on the troodon's mind. Rose isn't going to let him get any - her own life is on those eggs.

_'Be patiant, be calm, be still...'_ she commands herself as the thing comes closer. She can barely believe that her body is so still, her heart slow and steady, that the troodon didn't give any notice to her. When it nearly walked by her completely, she takes action - leaping and taking it down from behind, its head and neck in her hands.

It squeals as it struggles. By now, the two velociraptors came over to investigate. They find their newly added pack member attacking another egg-stealing creature. Instead of helping, though, they wait. Watching how she will do.

As the troodon continue to struggle against Rose, scratching her many times in the arms with its claws. Gritting her teeth and making a quick snap of her arms, she cracks the troodon's neck, killing it instantly. She sit there a bit shocked **(and slightly horrified)**, realizing that she killed it.

_'Oh gawd...'_

Feeling one of the raptor's nudging her, she looks at it, finding that he's growling in approval.

_**"Good hunt."**_

Nodding to show that she acknowledges his compliment, she watches the two of them drag the new meal to the clearing, the sound of ripping soon heard.

_'...It... was bound to happen eventually... And... I will need to start hunting in order to eat,'_ Rose thought, though her face is still a bit grim as she remains sitting on the ground, deciding that she is just going to continue be on watch. She's too sick to her stomach, even if she is hungry.

---

"We're not finding anything..." Kyle said as the afternoon start to set over the island.

"It does take a little while," said Billy. "We should take a break everyone!"

The others doesn't argue as they begin to pull their jeeps to a stop and get out. For the many hours, all they found along the search is some herbivore dinos. They hope to find something very soon...

"Ya know, ya'd think we would have found at least a small piece of metal from the plane," Roger comments as he pulls out a carotin and take a swing at it. Billy suspects it's some sort of booze. "Like a wing, or somethin'."

"Well, this _is_ the isle of the dinos, so maybe they dragged the broken-off stuff around," said Kyle thoughtfully.

"The only species smart enough for that would be the raptors," Billy said with his eyes narrowed slightly. "And they're not _**that**_ strong to do such a thing." Kyle must have seen Billy's face, he immediately fall silent around Billy.

"What'zat??" Mily suddenly says after about twenty minutes or so passed, pointing to something that moved in the bushes. Johnson snaps his gun towards it and takes a shot at it before anyone can say or do anything.

"John!!"

"What if that was a _**person**_?!"

"It waz'nt," Johnson said as he steps towards the area and pushes the bushes aside, grabbing ahold of a tail and dragging out a tiny cousin of the velociraptor-

"A compsognathus!" Billy said as Johnson tosses the thing in the middle of the campsite.

"That's one small dino," Percy comments, moving it with his gun to get a better look at it.

"I certainly hope that this isn't _**all**_ we're facing," said Johnson with a look of disgust; he wants a challenge.

"It isn't," Billy said gravely. They all look at him, and they can tell that he isn't kidding.

With all that said, they quietly eat their small meal before packing up and heading off once more through the depths of the jungle.

---

_'It is nice that this river is slow current and without any man-eating fish...'_ Rose thought as she wades into the water. The raptors long since returned, enjoying the two meals - one they caught and the kill she made. A couple of them turn their attention to her, chirping nervously. They never enter the water themselves, being that they lack the proper equipment to swim, much less stay afloat. She gives a very small smile as she goes further into the river, until she is waist-deep. At this, she stops and crouches down, getting wet thoroughly.

_'It is... COLD...'_ she thought as she sucks it up and ducks her head under the surface. She pops right back up two seconds later, her teeth chattering loudly. _'Gah, how can these waters be so cold... We are in the middle of a humid jungle.'_

She sighs as she gets used to the temperature of the water, finally finding it okay once she start to scrub at her hair. Soap or no soap, she at least wants the dirt out of it...

'_It will be a long while for me to get used to being part of the pack...'_ she said in her head as she looks over at the raptors. Her apparent new family. _'...But maybe it will not be bad... Even if their cousins killed my real family...'_ She shivers as she drags herself out of the water, sitting on the warmest rock there is around the nesting grounds. _'But all-in-all... I hope that I will not remain here for the rest of my life.'_


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER**

Do not own Jurassic Park, nor any of its plots, characters, and islands. I only own Rose Laxzi, Lizzy Laxzi, Johnson Potter, Percy Lonerstone, Emily (Mily) Mari, and Kyle Tucker. Zain Terdan actually belongs to Zain Takura - Saiyan Historian on here of fanfiction. Rated T+ (16+) for violence and mild language!

**Chapter Three**

Hours dragged to days for the crew and woman adopted by man-eating lizards. Billy and them had found the crashsite on the third day, as well as three partly-eaten bodies. Kyle had then disappeared for about an hour, looking rather sick.

"That's only three, the others are alive somewhere," Johnson said, though doubt was laced in his words.

After a small break, they continued on, looking for the survivors that managed to avoid the man-eating dinos. It is really too bad that they won't find very many alive...

And the next day is where the adventure continues on for everyone.

"What're these footprints from?" Lizzy asks Billy, being that they abandoned their vehicles for now, searching on foot.

"...Raptors," he said after studying them closely.

"Ack!" Kyle's face pales. "Then we shouldn't stay here!"

"Dun wet yer pants yet, wuss," growls Johnson. "We got the equipment, we could take 'em all out."

"You're really underestimating the velociraptors," Zain states, scrowling at him. "Haven't you read the reports Mr. Kirby's company gave us at all?"

"Hmph, no... I dun need ta read some stupid papers. It's a waste of time."

Mily snorts. "Says you."

"Uh, guys," Kyle starts as he stares in a direction. "...what kind of dinos are they?"

"What dinos??" Roger grumbles as he looks in the direction Kyle is.

"_Those,_" Mily said as she points, surprised - a herd of ankylosaurus walks past their area, their large and bony tail club dragging on the ground or waving around in the air.The spikes along the sides makes it hard for predators to attack them from the sides, and the tail makes it nary close to impossible to attack from behind. They have broad, thick skulls, but the necks are, unfortanatly, the weak points.

"They won't hurt us. The only thing they eat is plants," Billy said dryly. "Jus' don't provoke them into attacking; they can be just as dangerous as a few velociprators or a tyrannosaurus rex."

"That's affirmative enough," Lizzy said with little humor.

Roger gives a sigh.

"I really doubt many of the passengers survived the first day, you know...?"

"Not all," Lizzy hisses, glaring him down. His raises his hands in mock surrenderment. With a huff, she continues forward after the ankylosaurus herd went by.

"Good job," Percy grumbles as he follows suit.

"Wha' I do?? I only point out!"

"Exactly..."

---

_'How are we taking down __**this**__ thing??'_ Rose thought as she crouches with her pack. In front of her is a lone triceratops, the biggest that she has ever seen, even in movies. His two top horns curves up a little, then straight forward, a dangerous length of six feet long. '_The height is approximately nine feet, and twenty-eight feel long,'_ she guesses. _'I might as well say my prayers... There really is no way I can help with this hunt!'_

She gets nugded from behind, the leader raptor chirping and growling lowly some sort of orders.

Dispite the fact that she can't understand what the raptor's saying, she gets the idea that she's to go first.

"Ack... What am I to do then??" she said, but obediently goes forward, starting to shake a bit. _'I am going to be impaled and gorged... But if I had refused, I would be eaten... Which way would have been a better way to go?'_ she muses gloomly.

Quietly moving as much as she can, she slowly approaches the monsterous dinosaur. It doesn't see or hear her, making her start to feel pleased with herself. She has been adapting to hunt and kill, frightenly enough, though she still feels guilty afterwards. She'll always then remind herself that she has to kill in order to survive. She've only been on four hunts so far, and that's with the pack. This will be her fifth time to hunt with them.

_'But never with something this big and dangerous...'_

She glances back at her pack, finding that they already started to move around, to strike when it's right to do so. Rose then realizes that she's the decoy this time.

_'I guess that makes sense. Too bad that does not really make me feel better about this...'_

A stick snaps beneath her right foot, making her and the triceratops freeze. The prey-turned-predator snaps his head towards her, barely missing her face with his horns, making her jump backwards.

"...shit..." As the triceratops trumpets in challenge, she turns around and run for it, a few seconds afterwards the sounds of stampeding feet follows. Rose pushes through the bushes, her arms getting cut up bad, but that doesn't slow her down a bit as she leaps over a tree trunk. A loud _SNAP_ sounds behind her, somehow making her speed up even more.

_'A quick turn ought to trip him up a bit!'_ she thought desperately as she barely manage to make a quick cut to the left, then go right by the giant beast. Looking behind her, the dino tries in vain to do as she did, but end up going down. She thought she is safe, but she's proved wrong on that when he got up quickly enough, bellowing in rage.

And it makes matters worse when the human's body locks up, unable to move.

_'RUN!!!'_ she screams in her head, trying desperatly to move her legs. Just as the triceratops start to charge once again, she manages to get control enough to jump up as he lowers his horns to impale her. Incredible luck saves her from becoming shish kebab - she ends up landing on the beast's face, only her leg struck by the horn on its beak-like muzzle. Rose grits her teeth to not scream in pain as she hangs onto one of the six-feet-long horns, the triceratops thrashing about to get her off. It would be the end of her if she let go of that horn, and she knows it.

Bellowing once again, the beast charges once again, his eyes trained on her and her alone. She looks over her shoulder and finds that they're going to ram into the trunk of the tree dead ahead.

_'Ohhh, this is going to hurt the both of us...'_ Rose thought as she hangs on even tighter, trying to pull her leg off of the nose horn before the impact. She manages to pull it off and tuck it with the rest of her body before the monster rams straight into the tree trunk. As much as Rose hanged on, though, she still loses her grip and ram into the tree herself. Dazed, she shakes her head slightly while the three-horned thing cries out, trapped by his own horns.

Only then did her raptor pack rush in, jumping on their prey and sinking their teeth and claws in. He howls in pain and rage, trying ever-more desperatly to get loose. The human finally come to her senses once the triceratop pulls out a bit from the tree. Fumbling for her pocketknife and pulling out the dagger part of it, she stabs the beast in one eye, going fast and hard enough to reach a fatel point. The thing goes limp, his horns still firmly planted in the trunk. Rose barely manages to pull out the knife before she falls off to the side out of shock. Shrieking when her wounded leg hits the ground.

_'This is not really good...'_ She sits up and examines her calf, finding that it has a shallow gap in the skin. _'I have to fix this later, though. Better get my share of the food before they got so much of it.'_ Standing up and firmly setting the pain aside to worry about later, she tears off as much of the meat she can in a spot that doesn't have the tough hide protecting it. As her pack feed on their prey, she hobbles off to the nesting area with her portion.

---

"Man... I'm glad I'm not this poor guy," Johnson comments with some humor, as they stumble across a corpse of one dead Professor Red. Kyle identified him before rushing off to some distant bush.

"Looks like the work of a dilophosaurus," said Billy quietly as he examines the sticky goop on the man's face. The only known dinosaur to spit black liquid in the prey's eyes, blinding them and unable to know where to run before taken down. One of the traits that seperate it from the Australian frill-lizard, other than periods of time and size.

"What else lives on this damnation of a island...?" Percy said as he shakes his head.

"Hell, for all we know of, they also made dragons!" exclaims Mily. That made most of the others shudder in thought.

"Hopefully _**not**_," Roger said.

"As much as I love dragons, I rather not meet one here, not now and not ever," Lizzy agrees.

"That makes five out of twelve," Percy said as he counts how many people on the plane they found in his head. "Still leaves seven possibly-alive passengers."

"True," Zain said as he nods. "There's still a slim chance for the others."

"Hopefully," Kyle said weakly as he returns to the group.

"Keep runnin' off like that, and ya'll end up a snack for a dino 'fore we get ta ya," Johnson said disapprovingly.

"John's right," Billy said before a word is uttered from Kyle's mouth. "We have to stick together."

"A'right..."

"Let's go back," he then instructs, turning around and heading back down the path they came from. "We still got a long way to go, lot'sa ground to cover."

As they reach their jeeps, they all thought they heard a shriek of a human.

"Did anyone else heard that?" said Kyle.

"I certainly did," Zain replies.

"We better hurry, then!" Lizzy said as she jumps into the jeep. They couldn't argue with her as they pile in and take off in the direction the scream came from, though they know that it is so far off that they'll get there tomorrow to reach whoever it is.


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own Jurassic Park, only the characters that were created by me. Billy goes with the Jurassic Park movie, so duh, I don't own him. Rose, Mily, Percy, Roger, Lizzy, Kyle, and Johnson are copyrighted to me, while Zain belongs to Zain Takura – Saiyan Historian. As I had said earlier, this story is rated T+ for violence and mild language, and perhaps crude humor and suggested sexual content (and ONLY suggested, not actual stuff, perverts! XD It would have been rated M if there was!!).

**Chapter Four**

'_Fuck…'_ the human of the pack thought as she examines the injury on her leg by the light of the fire. The day is quickly getting dark again. _'I got no sort of medical kit, but if I do not get this fixed up, I am going to get an infected leg…'_ The meat she got from the early hunt is skewered on sticks, cooking in the small fire she got up by the help of a lighter she usually carry. Grimly, she wipes the blade of her pocketknife clean with the remainder of her torn-up shirt (now she is only in her sports bra), then with the water of the stream. Something dimly comes to mind as she stares at the metal. _'...With no other option until I go back to the plane and get whatever I need, I have to,'_ Rose concludes as she set the thing right next to the flames, on a rock.

As she searches for a certain kind of rock, the raptors watch her with some curiosity. Some chatters at her as she passes them, her incidentally smiling a bit.

'_They must have thought humans just as unintelligent as the sort of prey they hunt… Or an enemy, like a t-rex... Being part of a pack, it proves otherwise now,'_ she thought while shifting through the rock she found. Finally, she found a rock that's hollow in the middle (in most part), and stands fairly well on its own. Quickly washing it, and then filling it up, she places it next to the fire as well.

Hearing disturbance behind her, she turns around quickly to find two of the members of the pack hissing at each other.

'_What is this about?'_ she wonders as they circle each other. Getting up and crossing the short distance to the raptor she sticks close to at night, she imitates one of their quizzing croons, cocking her head to the side while crouching down. She paid close attention to the sort of sounds they make, just so they can understand each other a little better.

The raptor growls as she bobs her head twice then turn it towards the nests. There is one egg in the middle of two full nests.

'_So… both of them think that it's one of theirs,'_ Rose thought as she sighs. _'How are they going to decide? Fight for it?'_ She shudders from the thought. She doesn't ever want to witness a battle between two raptors.

Apparently, her raptor doesn't, either. After a little while of watching the two, she finally stands and walk over, silencing the both of them with a hiss. Eyeing the egg in discussion, she nudges it with her muzzle. Raising her head and snorting at Rose, who quietly come forward, the velociraptor picks up the egg and put it straight into the humans' arms.

'…_Is it kind of blue to be a raptor egg?'_ she asks herself as she glances at the nests. _'It is also about two-thirds the actual size…'_ Looking straight up, she spots a nest way up about fifteen feet. _'It must have come from there… But that is a long way down… Amazing it has survived the fall.'_

Growling in disapproval, Rose jerks her head to both sides, then up at the nest, making the three raptors follow her direction. The two mother raptors sniff the egg curiously, and then snorts as they walk back to their nests, satisfied.

'_I can never climb that high, not with an egg…'_ the human thought in dismay. _'…Actually, not even without it… There is no branches low enough to grab.'_ She sighs as she walks back over to the small fire, wondering what to do with the egg. _'…What kind of thing is this, anyway? No dinosaur lays their eggs in trees that much I know. Is it some kind of bird…? Hm… Maybe it is one of the creatures that were learning to fly before they were wiped out,'_ she muses while pulling up some dry grass and laying the egg in it. _'Why not try to hatch it? I doubt it will be dangerous as a newborn.'_

She grimly looks at the bubbling water while wrapping the shirt around her hand and picking it up, the rock hotter than the water is. Pulling the pants leg up again, Rose pours the water onto the wound, choking on a yelp as she kept on until all of the water is gone.

'_Now the __**really**__ painful part...' _Rose thought as she grabs an eraser from a pocket, biting down on it as she reaches for the knife with the covered hand. Rose holds the knife over her skin, but hesitates for a few minutes. She doesn't like pain, but it's necessary to keep the leg free of infection. _'I should have looked through the plane __before__ running off…'_

She bites down on the eraser as she quickly presses the blade to her leg, the sound of a muffled scream echoing through the trees.

---

"This is quickly looking hopeless to do," Roger said as they camp for the fourth night since they've been on the island. "We've found like, what, six of the twelve dead?"

"Yeah, well, you're getting paid for looking, aren't ya?" Johnson grunts, pulling off the hat he wore for the day, his hair sweaty and pressed down against his scalp. "I'd rather be back at the hotel, with all the bitches of mine…"

"Disgusting…" Lizzy hisses.

"Men like you make the rest of us look bad," Zain said darkly.

"Psh, like I give a shit?"

"Enough," Billy interrupts. "John, we don't need to hear your sick fantasies, and Zain, leave him alone until we're _off_ the island.

"…" Zain crosses his arms and just sits there next to the fire.

"…Another shriek," said Mily as they all hear an echoing scream.

"Sounds muffled," Percy comments.

"Sounds like a damn bird, if ya ask me…"

"No one asked you, Johnny."

Roger merely eats his dry meat jerky, not going to be pulled into the arguments that are going on.

'_John is making the team collapse into pieces,'_ Billy thought grimly as the rest of the team calms down and eat, talking quietly. _'I better keep an eye on him, for Mily and Lizzy's sake here. From the sounds of it, he's missing that certain part of his 'comforting' life…'_

It's only until the next day did the tension fully break, packing up and heading on, now with about seven cans of gas instead of thirteen they had in the beginning.

"The scream came from that direction," Billy said as they check the map, once finding out that the sound was from the north. "…Uh, from what it says, velociprator and many herbivore nests are in that direction."

"Well, it wasn't THAT far north," Roger points out. "And the nests of the raptors are like, around here." He circles around the area that isn't on the coast, but along the river and further down from the edge of the island. "So whoever it was, it was like, beneath the nest of raptors, around the herbivores."

"Are you sure??" Kyle asks nervously.

"Pretty positive," Roger replies. "Though the raptors _could_ have moved down further."

"OooOooo…"

"Suck it up, whiny," Johnson growls, making Kyle even more nervous. "Let's jus' get going and find the damn survivors, for I'm getting sick and tired of this place and the people that has no balls."

"Pay no attention to 'im, Kyle," Mily said as he quietly moves to the jeep that holds Lizzy, Mily, and Zain. "He demonstrated that he's an ass several times. So dun worry about what he says!"

"Precisely," Zain said as he shakes his head a bit.

"I would just love to give his a piece of my mind…" Kyle said quietly, beginning to stop shaking.

"And a meeting with my fist," Mily adds in, making Kyle laugh.

Lizzy starts the jeep and drives after Billy and them, being careful of the branches that had landed on the trail they use.

"Let's just hope that we find _someone_, or else I'm going to leave ol'Johnny here," said Lizzy. "Just say he got eaten alive by a…. by a stegosaurus."

"Niiiice," Mily remarks, laughing some more again.

"Hey, better than nothing," Zain said with a smirk.

"That's exactly right," said Lizzy. "Much better than saying, 'Gee, we're so sorry, but we left Johnson behind because we wanted to know how long he would last on the island'."

"'Yeah, we placed bets on it, see, and I said he would last only three days'," Mily adds in.

"'And I five days'," said Zain, his smirk growing slightly more.

They all laugh. The image is rather priceless, and it puts them all in a cheery mood.

---

Awakening with a jolt, Rose finds herself breathing hard as she sits up more from the raptor she finally dubbed Okaa, just so she stops calling her a it or something (Japanese for 'mother', if one adds –chan at the end of it). She tries to calm herself as she find that she has cold-sweat on her face and skin.

'_What a time to be reminded that I am a human that can get nightmares…'_ the human thought while placing her face in her hands, wanting to stop shaking. The crashing and the first invasion of man-eating dinosaurs comes to mind, and not just that, but the images she usually get when she thinks about her family on the Isle Sanora. She sighs as Okaa chirps sleepily, opening one eye to look at the adopted member of the pack.

Rose gives a more catty-purr as she gently rubs Okaa's eye-ridge, the raptor crooning before closing her eye again.

'_Do I ever feel so privileged?'_ Rose thought with a slight smile, looking down at the egg she kept in her lap. Her legs may be asleep and feel like sharp needles jabbing into them, but she managed to keep the egg warm; the goal of which she was trying to accomplish during the night. Why she cared about the misplaced egg, she doesn't know, but she isn't going to question it. _'It certainly makes me feel like I am fulfilling __**something**__…'_

As the pack start to wake up, Rose moves back over to the burned-out fire, placing the egg in the makeshift nest and covering it with her shirt.

'…_I am going to go back to the plane today, and hopefully, be back here tomorrow,'_ she thought while picking up one of the cooked meat from the day before, tearing at it with her teeth. _'Morning of tomorrow, even.'_

Okaa comes over and nudges Rose in the shoulder, making the human puzzled. It's only when the raptor look at one of the pieces of meat did she get it and held one up to the raptor. The meat is gently taken before Okaa simply tosses it into the air and snatch it, swallowing it as it is.

"You would end up choking that way," Rose said hoarsely, giggling a little, making the raptor look at her curiously. The human clears her throat, being that it hasn't really been used for talking lately. "Um…" _'How can I explain that I am going away for the day to a bunch of raptors??'_

As it turns out though, the raptor really just seem to read her mind, being that Okaa then nudges the water canton, then looks in the direction Rose is going to go.

"You really are smart…" Rose said after a little while, the raptor nuzzling into the woman's hair. "Well… I will be back as quick as I can… Alright?" she said quietly. Okaa merely croons at Rose, several other raptors doing the same thing. Rose smiles as she picks up her water canton and fills it up with water she boiled after fixing her leg. She knows other ways to get water, but she has no equipment for some of them, such as a shovel.

'_At times, I think you can talk but you refuse to show it,'_ she thought as she gives Okaa one more rubbing on the ridge above the eye before turning around and taking off for the crash site…


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own Jurassic Park. And to the new reviewer, Rose didn't _cut_ herself, she _**burned**_ the wound. It closes the opening and also take out any bacteria or anything that has already resided in the blood/wound. I have read it in a survival's book about it, so it _does_ work.  
And I knew about Okaa, but did Rose did?? NOPE, she isn't all that much of an expert on Japanese, though I am a little bit more than her. She just wanted to name the darn thing instead of calling it 'It' or something!  
**Pardon on how long this took. I lost my original chapter, and I was too pissed to make the chapter ALL OVER AGAIN... (sighs) Oh, and for warning, be aware that a part of this story is a little bit on the side of descriptive gory... So just you all know!**

**Chapter Five**

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOURSELF! YOU SHOULD SHUT UP AN' JUST STOP TALKING!!"

"Johnson, you should-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP MILY!" Johnson and Roger were at each other's throats, screaming at one another. For the fact that Johnson tried to touch Lizzy, and Roger caught him...

"QUIET!!" Billy cries at last, much louder than the two could be. They fall silent at Billy's glare. "Johnson, you leave Lizzy alone, or else I'll PERSONALLY shoot off your most valuable part of yourself..."

With a glare of his own, Johnson fumes as he stomps off to the jeep.

"With him around, we will end up being killed and eaten," Mily sighs.

"I know," agrees Billy as he scratches the back of his neck, shaking his head. "We're here to fight our way to find survivors, and instead we fight each other."

"I vote we leave him to his lonesome," Zain speaks up as he walks to the other jeep.

"Tempting, but we can't," Kyle said quietly. "We need his precise aim."

"Then I hope he gets eaten before we leave the island," laughs Lizzy.

"Here, here!"

"You mind keeping it down? I personally don't want to run into a t-rex or something," Billy said as he looks back at the small group. He's already having a bad day for their fifth day on the island.

"Sorry, boss," Mily said a bit guiltily.

"Let's just push forward..."

"You push forward," Johnson snaps as he slings his two choice rifles over his shoulders. "I'm searching on my own."

"What? You won't stand a chance!" Billy exclaims.

"Whatever, I've put up with this shit for too long as it is. If I find anyone, I'll give a holler..." He runs off without another word.

"Oh dear..." Lizzy watches the guy run off.

"Well, maybe he'll be eaten by that stegosaurus..." Mily is trying to make light of the situation, though it isn't really helping anyone.

"We'll leave him to his own thoughts for now," Billy said after some thought. "He might have time to cool off by then. And if he does find someone, that's just makes things better."

"I personally hope he _doesn't_ find anyone, including my sister," Lizzy growls.

"Can't do anything about it, Liz. Just keep hoping the remaining people alive makes it out."

- - -

"Finally... Everything is set now," Rose said to herself as she fits the last of the items into the bag she found in the rubble of the crash site. Her own stuff is mostly destroyed, but some of her collection of knives made it through, so she takes those. A first-aid kit, some cloths she can use for something, survival kit she found with the first-aid kit, and a good collection of dry food and water, she puts them all into the bag. She even found some coke, but she thought it best to not get into the habit of drinking that kind of stuff just yet.

Throughout her search, she hasn't noticed the tire tracks and footprints in the soil. She doesn't know there's a rescue crew on the island.

"Hey, the papers made it through..." she said as she pulls out of her bags some note folders she had always kept with her. She opens them and looks at the paper and drawings she usually make. She always wanted to be an author, so she always wrote down ideas and such. Fortunately, any actual notes and ideas and such is at home, in a safe. Much of the material has been ripped, torn, and mudded up. Even with that kind of discouragement, she flips through the paper, taking anything she thought she could keep. She comes across a picture, and she finds it perfectly fine. It's the picture of her family at one of the reunions they always went to.

'_...How I miss you all,'_ she thought with a sigh. She pulls in out and put it with the rest of the papers, safely kept in a folder she's now going to carry. She might as well write out her days, or else she'll loose her mind and sanity...

"I better get back." She stands up as she pulls the bag onto her shoulders. Before moving, though, she pulls her hair into a ponytail and holds it back with a hair tie. How she longed for one of the damn things... As soon as she finished, she turns around and takes off at a small trot. Her leg still hurts like hell, but something has to be done about getting it back in shape. She could care less about having a big burn scar, as long as she stays alive and in one place. She's just happy that the nesting grounds aren't so far away from the crash site, only about two or three hours away. An hour and a half if she can keep up with the speed she's at.

It's only about thirty minutes when she suddenly comes to a halt. A noise stopped her, and she looks around everywhere.

"-just damn them all..." someone speaks as bushes is being pushed to the side. Rose couldn't believe someone's still alive, but she thought it safe to hide... She gets behind a tree in time for the man come crashing through the last of the bushes. "Huh... looks likes I was headin' back to the plane," he said as he scratches his head. Rose crouches down and peers through the bushes. She doesn't recognize the guy, and the rifles on his back makes her feel threatened.

'_How did he get onto this island, anyway?'_ she thought as he looks around.

"Hey, this is new," he said as kneels down to the ground, looking at some sort of footprint.

'_My footprints!'_ Rose though in a panic. She instinctively ducks even lower as he follows from where they were coming from.

"Whoever it was came from the plane..." He then follows where the prints are leading to. To where she hid herself. He takes a handgun and pulls it up. "Someone still there? If so, just come out. We've been lookin' for survivors of the plane crash." He moves forward, trying to see over the bushes. "No need to hide."

'_Yeah, no need to hide when a man with a handgun in hand is here..."_ she thought. Risking it, she moves up a little.

"Ah, I see ya now," the guy said with a smirk. "What's yer name?"

"...Rose," she said as she sits up now. She doesn't trust this guy, but if he's here to rescue any survivors... "...Who are you?"

"Johnson. Lizzy's sister?" His smirk seems to widen more as she looks shocked before nodding.

"She... is here?"

"Oh yeah, she's here somewhere," Johnson said as he lowers his gun a little. Rose stands up a bit, though she keeps her guard up. She doesn't like the smirk on his face as he tries to study her, him noting that she's only in a sports bra, and her arms and skin is cut up but healed over.

"...So where is everyone of this rescue group?" she questions.

"Oh, I think we can afford a bit of time before we head off to 'em," he laughs. "Now, uh, why don't ya just come out of the bushes?"

'_This was such a bad idea after all...'_ Without another word, Rose takes off, going through the bushes until she reaches a clear enough of a path.

Johnson slams his gun back into the holster before taking off after the girl. He hears her chittering oddly, but it didn't matter to him that much. The girl appears to have a limp in one of her legs, for he's quickly catching up to her. So with another smirk, he speeds up.

'_Oh no, he is getting faster,'_ she thought in dismay. Digging through her pocket, she tries to grab her knife. But something trips her, and the knife that she just had flies out of her hand. Getting to her hands and knees, she scrambles to reach the knife, but then she's kicked over to her back, just inches from the weapon as Johnson gets on top of her, sneering.

"I didn't say you could run away without havin' some fun with me," he said, grabbing her hands in one of his own to prevent her from hitting him.

"Let go of me!" Rose cries out, trying to wretch her hands out of his grasp as he roughly grabs own of her breast.

"Shut up, bitch," he growls as he aims to slap her. A deep growl makes him look up in shock of the predator in front of the two, snarling at him. His grip slackens, and Rose pulls herself out from under him, breathing deeply in anger as she stands next to the velociraptor. "What the..."

"You should have left me alone," Rose spats before growling at him, leaning against Okaa to stay off of her leg. The raptor shrieks at Johnson, who tries to take one of his rifles. Something leaps onto him from behind, the rifle going off and now unloaded as he screams in pain; the large claw of the velociraptor stabbing into his spine. His legs instantly is limp, and now he can't run if he had escaped from the raptor. Another set of claws appears in his sight, and his lifts his head to look up. The velociraptor screams at him before clamping his jaws on his face, ripping off most of the skin as the raptor on top of him bites into the back of his neck.

Rose listens to him screaming out in agony as she looks away, burying her face into Okaa's side. The raptor looks at her with concern, nudging into the human's shoulder before looking back at the killing.

No predator messes with one of the velociraptor's members, even if it is of the same species. The man isn't going to be killed quickly enough. His screams continues to lift into the air as one rips away at his ribs, cracking through the bones and pulling away skin and muscles. His organs spill out at the instant, and the other pack member dives at the soft meat, blooding squirting out. He screams even more loudly as Okaa steps away from Rose. With a snort of disgust of how much this prey is making such noise, she lunges forward and bites down onto his neck, then snaps it to the side. Instantly killing him. She laps at his spilling blood as though tasting him, then shakes her head as she walks back over to the human girl. The human finally looks at the man, looking pale but still has anger etched in her face.

With a trump, Okaa gains the attention of the raptors. Chattering at them, they chirp in response and dashes off through the vegetation. Okaa nudges Rose's shoulder, and the human nods. She tries to walk, but her leg has already been through enough from the running and tripping on the roots, so she winces as she stops for a minute. The raptor seems to understand, so she gently nips Rose's hair, then lowers herself to the ground. Rose looks confused, then widen her eyes as she understands. Hesitantly, she climbs onto the raptor's back, wrapping her arms around Okaa's neck when the raptor stands up quickly and suddenly. Rose hangs on as the velociraptor as the creature takes off at a fast run, the both of them quickly disappearing from the clearing.

- - -

"This way!" Roger yells as they run through the bushes, trying to reach the source of the screams that they know is Johnson.

"I don't think we'll reach him in time!" cries Mily as she struggles through some branches.

"Johnson!!" some of the group yells out.

"Uh-oh..." The screaming is suddenly silenced. Everyone stops in their tracks, looking at one another.

"Come on," Billy said as he pushes through all of the bushes. It took about ten minutes before they finally came across the scene...

"Kyle, come back!" Zain calls out when Kyle breaks away from everyone, looking green once more. "You can't go off alone, what if the dinosaurs are still out there waiting?!"

"Jesus... What da hell got to him?" Roger said in disgust, even he turning away from the gruesome scene of spilt organs and blood everywhere.

"From the looks of it, raptors," Billy grimly said as he kneels down near the dead guy. "And I think he was only being played with in just a few minutes before we got here..."

"Dear God, that's just horrible," Mily said as she looks away. She notices Lizzy sitting on the ground, holding something. "What's up, Liz??"

"...This is Rose's knife," Lizzy said as she turns to Mily, gripping onto a swissblade. It isn't opened and bloodied from the recent bloodshed, so it certainly wasn't used for this 'incident.'

"You sure?" Billy said as he turns to the woman. She nods.

"Rose always carries this one around, so yes, I'm dead sure."

"...So if she was here, why isn't she in Johnny's position as well? Or did that knife laid there for a long time?" Roger asks Billy. The guy shakes his head.

"At this point, I don't even know sense anymore..."

"But at least we finally have a clue that Rose is alive," said Mily, making Lizzy look up at her. "I mean, really, Rose wasn't dragged off, since there's no drag marks, and the knife is just dropped there. She must have just gone through here and not notice her knife falling out of her pocket!"

"Yeah, that's true," Lizzy said slowly.

"B-but why was Johnson killed, and not eaten...?" Kyle said as he and Zain returns. Kyle avoids looking at the mess to avoid running off for the bushes again.

"It's possible that they killed to protect themselves or something," Billy said as he shrugs.

"Well, all I can say is that it's rather more brutal than I gave those raptors credit for," Zain comments as he looks down at Johnson, not particularly any reassured about the deal. "They tortured the guy, no question about it."

"What for?"

"How should I know, Mily? Billy's the expert, and he doesn't know why."

"...We better get in a protective spot to camp at tonight, everyone," Billy said after awhile. "Just in case."

"I won't argue one bit," said Roger as he looks at the corpse one last time before shuddering, turning away to walk back.

"Just stay on guard on the way."

"No kidding..."

- - -

Her arms is wrapped tightly around herself as Rose sits on the ground with Okaa, the egg back in her lap. She still can't believe she had to encounter one of the worst of mankind for a 'rescue member.'

'_But Lizzy is here on the island... Who else is here to look for me and the so-called survivors?'_ Rose wonders as she looks up at the raptor. Okaa chirps as she chitters curiously. The raptor hasn't seen the human looking distressed before, so she's concerned about the pack member. Rose smiles grimly as she tries to purr lightly. Her throat is still pretty tight from all the fear and anger she's still feeling from the encounter of Johnson, so the purr didn't come out as she hoped. Okaa chirps as she nudges into Rose's hair.

'_At least Okaa cares a little,'_ Rose thought as she tries to calm herself. It doesn't help to keep being angry at someone that's dead. Very dead.

She had thought that, for the fact that as soon as they all reached the nests, Okaa laid down on the ground near her own nest, and when Rose got off, she didn't let the human wonder off to her fire. Instead, she kept a hold of the side of Rose's pants leg until she sat down so that Okaa could curl around the human. It took some coaxing from Rose to fetch the egg so that she can personally keep it warm.

Comfortable from where she sits, Rose relaxes as she leans more into Okaa, her burned leg stretched out while her other leg is bent to the side so that her foot is under the thigh of her other leg. She looks up at the trees as the pack is going about in their business.

She hopes no more incidents like with Johnson will happen anytime soon...


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER  
**Still dun own Jurassic Park! And yayies, I'm getting new fans by the chapters! I was actually afraid J.P. had fallen out of the popular list of favorite movies! I'm happy that I actually did take the chance to start this story! _**smiles happily**_ Thanks, GrimlockX4 for your support, and everyone else that reviewed-darkangel211101, swack16, Whisperwings, Morgomir, InkosDelirium, PippinBaggins, Red Tail Cartoon, Mirsa, Queenofotakus, Zain **(Still one of my best friends!)**, BrokenAngel1753, Sennie, and especially to lich93 **(Still a great reader to one of my other stories, Teen Titans Unite!)** I feel loved. _**still smiling very happily**_ Enjoy the new chappie!

**Chapter Six**

The next day still has the hanging of gloom in the air for the rescue team. Even if Johnson was an asshole, he still was with them through a lot in the short time they were together. And now, one's dead.

"Should it be this impossible to find survivors?!" Roger snaps out when they came across another corpse of a passenger.

"Calm down, Roger," said Mily, though she's silently agreeing with his outburst.

"Why should I? There was a group of velcoraptors-"

"Velciraptors…"

"-that torn apart one of our comrades, no matter how much of a bastard he was!" Roger growls while he turns away. He knows that Mily is only trying to help, but his anger is built up from damming it in him until now, and he doesn't want to let it loose on her.

"You know, it is possible that the survivors are not going to be in the jungle…" said Kyle, hoping to lighten up the tension.

"And go where?" Zain replies almost a bit boredly. He's just trying to stay calm. "This is an island with no boats running in and out of it, and almost everywhere is covered with trees or meadows. How can they go anywhere else?"

"Um…"

"Dun worry about it right now, Kyle," said Mily as Zain turns away and walk off to Billy's group. "He's just worried about all that's going on."

"Who isn't…?"

"True enough…"

"'Specially Lizzy," inputs Percy as he joins up with them, nodding his head slightly to the other female of the group. "She hasn't let go of that pocket knife yet."

"It wasn't like we expected Rosie to be crashing on this island any time soon," sighs Mily. She knows Lizzy's taking it much harder than she lets on, being that, of course, her and her sister's family were eaten by dinosaurs. Now they're both on the island of hell, with all the creatures running around and eating whatever they feel like, including lost passengers.

"Hey, just stay positive," Percy said with a small smile. "We haven't found evidence that your friend is dead or not, so don't worry about it until we find out about anything of her."

"I know, I know," Mily laughs dryly. "I know Rose much better than to just get eaten. She practically is a saint among animals, and I wouldn't be surprised that she's hooked up with a gang of brachiosaurus or somethin'!"

"That'd be the day," Zain calls back, giving off a small hint of amusement at last. He was serious from yesterday until then.

"Oh, c'mon, cut me some slack!"

If only Mily knows she nearly hit the nail into place with her statement about Rose.

- - -

Chittering continues to go on around Okaa and Rose, the human in which is still fast asleep and dead to the world. If she doesn't wake up, she would end up missing the moment of a miracle...

Nudging into her shoulder, Okaa tries to persuade the human member of the pack to wake up. About a minute of it, Rose finally flutters her eyes open, groggy but now awake.

"What is it...?" she asks as though Okaa could understand her, rubbing one eye with a hand like a child would. Her bliss night of no nightmares really gave her a rewind of her personality, where if she did have a nightmare, she would have been wide awake and alert as though waiting for an attack.

Reality snaps her back to her usual outlook at life as she stares up at the raptor's face. Blinking to get her own agenda straight of what happened, she looks curiously at the creature. Okaa chirps while moving away at last, making the human sit up on her own.

'_Something must be happening,'_ Rose thought while looking around. All of the raptors had gathered around the nests, and almost instantly the human is on her feet. She has a feeling that something very important is happening with the eggs.

Once reaching the nests, Rose gives out a sigh of instant loving without a second to think about it - baby raptors were chirping at their parents for food, but they can't move on their own yet. They're just babies, after all.

"Well… Who knew raptors would look so cute at the stage of hatching…?" she said to herself in most part. Before the incident of stranding her on the island, she looked upon dinosaurs as killing machines, even with her love for animals; because her family was the menu for the dinos... But now, she changed her opinion back to what it was before; everything will happen naturally, and carnivores need to eat somehow. Everything is all just part of nature.

The little raptors, after about an hour or two, started to walk about on their own, and they usually end up all over Rose, nipping at her hair and clothes, wanting attention. They, to her, are more like cats than lizards with teeth. She can't help but laugh as she tears off another small piece of meat from the recent hunt that day, feeding the one that actually perched itself on her shoulder. It snaps the food down and then trills at her, still wanting more.

"Insatiable little things," she said with a small smile. "You are just like kittens!" She continues to croon over them, being that she and two other raptors are left behind to watch the kids, so-to-speak. The other two has been watching Rose curiously while she is with the younglings. She's also still holding the egg that she claimed as her own, at least in the raptors' eyes she did, since she's still trying to hatch it.

'_I hope that Lizzy is doing okay, if that man's words were true,'_ she thought as she looks at the trees, still keeping the hatchlings busy.

- - -

"More raptor tracks," said Billy as he kneels down and examines the prints in the dirt. "Looks pretty fresh."

"Then maybe we shouldn't keep going this way...?" Kyle said in almost a whisper.

"Suck it up," Roger said with a sniff of disapproval.

"Yeah, grow some balls or you'll never get anywhere," adds in Percy.

"..."

"Anyway, let's keep going. They've been made about two hours ago, if I'm able to guess right on the prints," said Billy as he restrains himself from sighing. Kyle is really down the creek from the rest of them, almost scared of being alive as his performance goes on. It's a wonderment he was chosen as a member for the small rescue group.

"I second that!" Mily moves forward after readjusting the straps of the bag and rifle on her shoulders.

Kyle whimpers slightly, but he grudgingly moves with them, being that he knows better than to go off alone, like Johnson did. They can't afford to have more careless mistakes.

"...Anyone else feels the thundering in the ground...?" Zain speaks up. Only for twenty minutes, and already something's about to rear its ugly head...

"...So I'm not imagining it..." Billy bites the inside of his lower lip. He has about three guesses as of what's causing those earthquakes, and there's one that indefinitely on the top of the list.

"I-i-it might b-be just a b-big, harmless b-branchiosaurus..."

"And it might not, Kyle..." Zain pulls around his rifle, ready to undo the safety latch and fire if it's real danger.

"Just a second, let me look around," Mily speaks up before moving to the closest tree, grabbing onto a thick vine and climbing it until she reaches the high branches up above.

"How's the view?" Percy semi-shouts up.

Mily squinched her eyes a little, then her face lights up to a big smile.

"Kyle's guess is the correct answer! Actually, close enough; it's a herd of them!" she shouts down. "They're comin' this way to what looks like a real green meadow that's ahead of us!"

"Well, at least we'll be dealing with herbivore..." Billy sighs in relief. "Any other herds accompanying them, Mily??"

"Yeah, I think so!" She looks out again, then climbs her way back down to the ground. "If I saw correctly, there's some stenonychosaurus, pachycephalosaurus, and even a few triceratops and chasmosaurus traveling together like one big herd."

"Wow. They must be on extreme alert to be traveling at a large group like that," ponders Roger while tapping his chin a little. "Maybe there's a group of carnivores on the hunt."

"Is possible, but they may have been in a group for a long time," inputs Billy, shrugging slightly at the suggestions. They won't know unless they were observing them for a long period of time. "Since Mily said they're heading this way, we should follow the path as well. Open space is what we need right now, since our equipments are installed with solar panels. The treetops has been blocking the sun's energy for some days now."

"Sounds like a plan." In truth, Zain was about to start thinking that they were just going to be eaten because of the lack of planning that's been going on, as well as the arguments. The killings of his fellow crew could have been committed by Zain himself, since he's getting sick and tired of the bickering. Never the guy with the absolute patience.

"There better be a plan, or else I will kill some bastards," growls Lizzy. She finally speaks up after many hours of silence...

"Ouch..." Roger gives off a small whistle before following Billy. He knows he's been labeled as a bastard in her book. "I hope I'm not around when she or Zain snaps..."

"I second that," Percy agrees with a small nod.

**I know, I know! It's short, but I decided to end it like this. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll get to work on my next chappie soon!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER  
**I don't own Jurassic Park, nor any of its actual characters and plotlines. Everything here is mostly on my own imagination, and the characters, except one, is purely my own making. Zain belongs to Zain Takura - Saiyan Historian, in which I still extend a great, big thanks for letting me borrow at least the basic outline of his character. Even if we aren't on great terms right now, I hope you're doing well, Zain!!

**Chapter 7**

'_They grow pretty fast,'_ Rose thought as she watches the young raptors start running and chasing each other, playing. It had only been a few days since the hatching, and they're already twice the height they started out at first. She's been watching her own egg, and she noticed that it shakes a little at times. She hopes that it hatches soon.

Another gunshot rings through the trees, making the entire pack snap their heads up. The adult raptors start to chitter at each other nervously; the gunshot is much closer than the last one.

'_...Is Lizzy really here on the island...?'_ she thought while she rubs the egg a little, looking troubled. She's been pondering on that thought ever since Johnson was 'disposed' of, wondering if his words were true at all.

'_But if she really is here... What would happen if she meets up with me while I am with my pack?'_ She shudders a little at the sudden image of the raptors attacking her sister, since she knows that they would protect her fiercely from any other humans, even from those that weren't going to hurt Rose... _'If she tries to take me away, my pack will kill her...'_

Blinking, she realizes that she keeps referring the pack as her own. She looks back over to the raptors, watching them go on about their business. Then she spots Okaa, wondering about with the group and starting to assign who's going to hunt and who remains behind.

'_...Could I even make myself leave this place for good...? They had been a family that I lost...'_

_Before then..._

"Man, so many herb dinos in one place. I wonder how many steaks could come from 'em?" Mily continues to stay awed as she looks up at the dinosaurs, then around at those that aren't tall enough.

"I'd imagine that they'd feed all of Africa and a few other hungry countries about a hundred times," Roger replies to her rhetorical question, bored out of his mind while straining to push even more.

The jeep they took (they left the other one behind on purpose) is left shut-off to avoid drawing more attention to them, and also less threatening. Zain, Roger and Mily are pushing the jeep at the time, trying to keep up with the herd until the people either switch or until Billy say that they can stop and make camp.

"I think that's an understatement, but yeah," Zain agrees (somewhat) as he joins into the conversation.

"Rose would've killed meh for sayin' something like that," Mily said with a giggle.

"She sounds like a living hippie..." Kyle says quietly as he leans over closer to the living engines.

"Rose is, basically," Lizzy sighs as she looks ahead. She tightens her hold on the pocket knife once more, praying that Rose is doing well.

"Yup, she's a veggie while out to save the animals," Mily said, grinning a little in spite of the atmosphere and the work.

"She won't last long out here without finding a good supply of plants that's safe to eat... or else give up bein' a vegetarian for now." Roger shakes his head a little as he uses extra strength to help push the jeep over a small hill they just encountered. "It's been, what, about fifteen days since the plane crashed?? She may have been eaten, she could have found a good place to hide out... Hell, she could even be at the ruined theme park for all we know! A shit-load of food is there, it'd be almost perfect..."

Lizzy gave him a cold look while he was talking, but as he finishes, she sighs again.

"We can only keep looking."

"Let's stop, guys, the herd is," Billy announces after a minute.

As soon as the three stopped pushing, Mily basically gave control over to gravity as she falls backwards, panting while wiping some sweat off her eyebrow. Zain leans against the jeep and Roger just sits on a rock as the others got out and stretch their limbs out.

"Sorry for all the extra work," said Billy as he pulls out the equipment that requires to be recharged by the solar energy.

"I know, I know, I'd rather be exhausted from pushing instead of running from the beasties..." Roger said as Kyle hands him water, in which disappeared within thirty seconds.

"I dun know, it sounds much easier to just run," Mily retorts as she drinks her water without chugging it down.

"Hm," is all Zain responds as he sips his water slowly.

"It's really great that the herd isn't tryin' to chase us off or frightened by us," said Kyle as he looks around at all of the dinosaurs

"I dun know, they look kind of tense to me," Lizzy said, making Kyle look at her a bit fearfully.

"In any case, let's just rest, but we'll have to stay on guard," Billy said before the guy could start panicking.

"Alrighty, sounds good anyway..."

For a few hours, they try to relax enough to rest, though it's hard to do so while there's so many dinosaurs all around. They have no clue if there was a predator or a pack of them lingering about in hopes of getting an easy meal. In which they personally will see it will _not_ be them.

"...Hey..." Kyle nudges Roger in the shoulder. He's dead asleep to the world... "Roger, pst!" Actually smacking this time, he jerks Roger out of his peaceful slumber, who in which hisses at Kyle.

"What?!" he said quietly but irritably. "I was actually enjoying a dreamless sleep, numbskull..."

"S-s-sorry... But... L-look at this..." Kyle leans forward to the stump in front of them, and with a sigh, Roger leans forward as well. He looks at the glass of water that Kyle had set there for some reason.

"...And what am I s'pose ta be seein'?"

"Watch the water..."

After a few seconds, Roger could see what Kyle's getting at. The water ripples. And ripples again, except the ripples were bigger. Then the next time, it got bigger still.

"...We probably should tell Billy this," he said as he stands up from where he had been sleeping from, looking in the direction where Billy's at.

They hear, in a distance, a sort of roar that had _**every**_ creature turning their heads to the sound.

"Definitely time to get our ass's in gear," Roger said as he looks to Percy, kicking him in the leg. "Wake up dude! We got a situation that doesn't involve sleepin'!"

"Wha...?" The grogginess is certainly gone when another roar thunders out. "Aw shit!"

"Shit is right, " Billy said as he shows up next to the jeep. "That's a tyrannosaur's roar..."

"Great... A time that Johnson _could_ have been some help with this," Zain said as he pulls whatever items that they've took out of the jeep right back into the vehicle. He then yanks out his rifle, loading it but keeping it on safety lock.

"Everyone get in, we better haul ass before we're run over by the panicking dinos!" Mily yells as she takes place behind the wheel, starting up the jeep as everyone takes her word and get in. It's a tight fit, but they'll have to deal with the space issues another time...

As Mily stomps on the gas pedal and takes off, the ground starts to thud even more before the lining of the trees break under the sheer weight of the mighty t-rex that rightfully holds the title 'King of the Dinosaurs.' This monster's size is bigger than most of them could imagine for a t-rex, in which Billy knows instantly that this is a total killing machine that hunts for one thing; to quench its ever-lasting hunger for meat and blood.

"He's chasing that stegosaurus herd towards our way!" Percy yells as he looks back at the t-rex and its process of the hunt. Sure enough, it took its sight on the herd of stegosaurs. A few of the big males tries to drive it away as the females and younglings makes a run for it. But the t-rex is not to be easily deprived of his hunt...

"Fuck, he's definitely chasing them in our general direction..." Zain growls as he tightens his grip on the rifle.

"Brachiosarus at 12 o'clock!!" screams out Kyle as Mily tries to react in time to swerve away from the pounding feet of the mentioned dinosaur.

"Lizzy!!" Percy yells out after her as she was thrown out of the jeep.

"Kyle, as well!" Roger tries to grab a hold of Kyle's shirt and hold on, but the material rips apart and Kyle flies behind as the jeep rushes right past him.

"I'll get them, you keep goin', Mily!" Percy said as he grabs two rifles and leaps out of the vehicle, doing a barrel roll to avoid having too much damage done to his ankles and legs. As soon as his movements stopped, he's on his feet and running towards Lizzy and Kyle, loading up a rifle as he runs.

"L-Lizzy!" Kyle said as he limps over to Lizzy and tries to pull her up to her feet. He manages to get her to her knees before he looks up in fear of a stegosaurus that has halted in front of them. It bugles out in challenge as the rest of the herd tries to find another direction to run to. The t-rex is still behind them.

"Kyle, get Lizzy up and GO!" Percy aims and fires at the stegosaurus' head. Crying out from pain, the dinosaur falls to the ground as another one appears next to it, turning enough to aim its spiked-tail towards Lizzy and Kyle. "Not today, beastie!!" He fires another shot, in which ricochets off of the spikes and flies off somewhere else. The dino turns its attention on Percy, in which was the entire purpose.

But now he wishes something _else_ takes the beast's attention away from him...

"C-c'mon Lizzy!" Dragging Lizzy to her feet, Kyle pulls her away from the distracted dinosaur. But the movements and sounds takes its attention right back to them.

Roaring again, the dinosaur swings back its tail then strike it down towards the two at an incredibly-fast speed. "Look out!" Somehow, through his paralyzing fear, Kyle pushes Lizzy out of the way of one spike. The same object slices clean-through Kyle's skin of his shoulder and back, making him scream out in pain.

"KYLE!!!" Reloading his rifle, Percy charges forward to get closer and fires again, getting the beast in the side. Screeching from the unexpected attack, it falls back to retreat slightly as Percy takes the time he's given to get to Kyle and Lizzy's side. "Shit, that doesn't look good..." Percy growls angrily to himself before giving Lizzy the other rifle he brought with him. "Here, you'll need extra protection now that it's only you and me."

"Eh? But what about you?!" Lizzy looks up at him in pure shock and surprise of his words while he stands back up.

"'Ey, I'm gonna go with ya, o'course!" he said as he stands up, loading up the next shot that's left in the rifle before he has to reload the gun. "But you go first towards the forest, here comes another stegosaurus." He fires at the approaching dinosaur that was about to attack them. "Go, NOW!"

"A-alright!" Coaxing Kyle back onto his feet, she pulls him with her as she pushes past the tall grass towards the destination that they really felt safer than open area if danger was to approach. Looking back over her shoulder, she can see Percy following after them after firing off one more shot. Only one stegosaurus is dead, he really tried not to kill them off. They were only protecting themselves, after all.

Only a deafening and terrifying roar can make her, Kyle and Percy's blood run cold...

"The t-rex is here!!!" Percy cries as the stegosauruses trumpets out in fear, in which makes most of them charge forward. The males sticks back like the previous two had, to try and hold off the big guy off for the rest of the herd to run and live to see another day.

Something catches Lizzy's feet...

"WHOA!!" Lizzy and Kyle both hits the ground hard, stunning the two of them from the impact. Lizzy looks at her feet and finds that it's tangled-up grass that must have been used as a nest. "Shit..." She tries to pull the grass apart with her hands, but it's hard to do so without slicing up her hands. The grass is razor-sharp when dry.

"You okay??" Percy said as he catches up to them.

"I'm caught!"

"Jus' a second, I should be able to hack that apart..." He pulls out a pocketknife and starts to rip at the dry grass. It's not that hard to get through, but when there's a ton of them, there's problems on getting through them fast enough.

"L-Lizzy!!" Kyle points in the direction that they've just came from, and the other two turns their head in time to see the rearing of the tyrannosaurus's head as it roars out in triumph. It must have brought down one of the herd members, or it found the one that Percy shot and killed...

"I almost have you out, Liz!" Percy manages to pull the grass apart enough for Lizzy to yank her foot out of it. "That's it!"

Lizzy's mouth opens up to thank the guy hurriedly, but all that comes out is a scream. A spiked-tail comes crashing down from above as the prey that the t-rex just defeated falls. Gorging Percy right through the stomach and chest.

"Arrggh... Erk... Li.. zzy... Run..." Percy manages to gurgle out through the blood seeping out of his mouth. And before Kyle and Lizzy's eyes, their comrade dies after another very painful minute of trying to breathe through all the blood. His lungs had been punctured and destroyed, giving him a very painful experience no one should ever go through before they die...

"P... Percy..."

"LIZZY!!" Billy pushes through the grass. He halts from the sight of the tail and the gorged corpse of Percy, turning very pale. But with whatever determination he manages to keep after looking at the sight, Billy turns his face away from the scene and pulls Lizzy to her feet. "C'mon, we have to get out of here before the t-rex will personally see to us as its prey."

"B-but..."

"Zain, we need help here! Kyle's injured!!" Billy finds that he has to forcibly carry Lizzy away from the scene.

"I got him!" Zain said as he manages to avoid looking at the horrible death while pulling Kyle to his feet and having him wrap an arm around Zain's shoulders to hold him up. "Let's go, now..."

Lizzy tries to look back at Percy and the dead stegosaurus, but Billy restrains Lizzy from moving her head to look back.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy..."

**XD;; Wow, another death of a comrade, but it was someone that didn't deserve it this time! - I personally didn't want to kill Percy, either... But the idea wouldn't let go of the concept, and I was somehow compelled to write it anyways. I'm sorry for the death, but I think it's necessary for the story to go on. Sorry to any that really liked Percy! T-T ****(myself included in that category)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own Jurassic Park, nor any of its plotline, characters, and blah blah blah... Also, I would like to point out that I want REVIEWS!! Please, give meh a review once you read! T-T I's grateful that I'm getting more and more people to read this story and even add it to their favorites, alerts and even adding me as their favorite author, but I'd still like to hear from my readers... So...

Please?? Review? I'd love you forever if you review!! XD;;

**Chapter 8**

A trilling sound awakens the slumbering human, jerking her awake to see a few raptors looking at her. In confusion, she sits up from where she dozed off at, patting her egg to make sure that it's still there.

Shaking even more urgently, the egg bounces under her hands. Gasping, Rose looks down at the egg with wide eyes.

'_It's hatching??'_ Picking it up as gently as she could, she gets to the small nest and places it inside, sitting herself on the ground and watching it closely. She can see cracks forming all over the egg slouwly but surely, as well as can hear much tapping from inside. After some minutes, the top of the egg starts to push open.

Gingerly, Rose starts to pull the shell away, but trying to let the creature to get out itself. She knows that if a creature couldn't get out of its own shelled-womb, then it's a high possibility that it wouldn't survive very long.

A dull beak starts to push the shell away from itself as the creature starts to show what it is. Rose gasps as a newborn dimorphodon finally tumbles out of the shell. Squeaking, it looks around for either its mother or food. When Rose moves slightly, the dimorphodon looks up at her. The two of them watches one another for a few minutes, Rose at a loss of words and the creature trying to decide if the human is its mother or not. Giving a soft squeak, the barely-feathered creature tries to move to get closer to Rose as the squeaks become more urgent.

"Oh no... What do you eat??" Rose said mostly to herself, realizing that she doesn't know what dimorphadons eat. She was starting to panic until she hears more squeaks from above. Looking up, she can see that the parents are busy flying back and forth between a bush patch and the nests, taking something with them each time.

Calming down, Rose gently picks up the nest and slowly walks to the bushes. The only times that she stopped is when a dimorphodon or so flies around the area then back. She's trying to not scare the birds off, since they also need to the food to feed their young ones.

Settling near a bush that has been overlooked, Rose reaches forward and grabs something that looks like a cherry, but smaller and a bit blue instead of red. Looking up at the parents again, she can see that their feeling the young ones with the same things, whole.

Holding out the berry to the one in the nest, she is surprised that it didn't hurt her as it lunges forward and clamps onto the berry and her fingers. Gently prying its beak apart to pull her fingers away, she manages to give the creature the berry. It became easier to feed the thing as it learns that it has to take the berry instead of biting onto the fingers and the food at the same time.

"Such a smart bugger..." Rose said quietly as it finally has gotten full. Struggling to move closer to Rose, she helps the dimorphodon to the edge of the nest gently and places her hand on top of the creature, since it seem that it wants to be constantly touched. Calming down, it almost instantly fell asleep. Rose looks over her shoulder to see the raptors watching her closely, even Okaa. It must be a strange sight, indeed, even for the raptors.

'_Well... I hope that they do not target this little one as something to eat...'_ she thought to herself as she settles herself more to be comfortable, since she's going to have to be around the creature almost 24/7. And she doesn't seem to even mind the idea.

- - -

"This is the island of Hell..."

"Shut it, Roger…"

Lizzy hasn't moved from the jeep ever since she and Kyle survived that attack, while Kyle is trying hard to get her spirits back up. But it's rather useless, unless she responds to anything...

"C'mon, this is just insane to keep looking... as it is, there's no one left alive, not on this island. And we already lost two of our members."

"Shut up, shut UP!" Lizzy cries as she turns her hardened-eyes on Roger. "My sister is on this island, and she's alive!! And we're going to keep looking until we find her!"

"She's been done for like the rest of the people from the plane the SECOND they crashed here! Look at the damn facts, Liz, because she couldn't last out here for five minutes!"

Only by being held back by Billy and Kyle that Lizzy didn't attack Roger for his words.

"Everyone, CHILL," Billy said sternly as he glares at Roger. "You shut the hell up, Roger, since you're not helping matters at all. You're making things worse." 

"Feh…"

"And Lizzy, you need to calm down a little. We're not giving up on your sister anytime soon. Dead or alive, we're going to find her."

Lizzy nods her head a little, already feeling exhausted from all her pint-up rage and the outburst towards Roger.

"Now then…" Leaving Kyle to the task of keeping Lizzy calm, Billy walks to the second jeep that they had returned to from yesterday. After the incident with Percy, they're keeping their distance from any herds for now. It was the map that he's wanting, and he quickly unearths it from the rubble of the jeep's content, unfolding it and looking at the trails. "I think that we should take our camp to the abandoned theme park that Dr. John Hammond had created for the original purpose of bringing the dinos back to life. It's a better chance than being out here in the open. It shows here a long-downed electric fencing, so we should be able to get across it and to the park."

"So what would happen if the fence is actually operating well?" Zain asks as he raises an eyebrow at Billy. That is a big question.

"Then I guess we're screwed and have to keep lookin' until we find an opening in the fence," Billy replies. "C'mon, let's get moving so we don't become part of the food chain here."

"Amen to that…" Kyle whispers as Mily climbs into the jeep with Lizzy and Kyle, starting it up and taking off in a slow pace after Billy started the other jeep, him, Roger and Zain taking the lead to perhaps their only hope of survival.

- - -

About five days passes as Rose watched the progress of her newly-acquired dimorphodon, Levine's growth (yeah, she finally got around to naming the creature). His flight feathers started to grow in as his frame becomes larger and much lighter. But he's still small enough to fit into her hands perfectly, so he isn't ready for any flights yet.

"Keep growing like this, and you would be about as big as the young raptors," Rose said to the creature as Levine hops out of her hands and on top of a raptor, the both of them squawking out of surprise. She laughs as she picks up the dimorphodon before he could start trying to run away, cuddling him to her to soothe the creature. He gives off a slight sound of a purr as his trembling calms down. "Good Levine, good bird." Smiling, she lets him down on the ground again, and in an instant, he hops after a young raptor, ready to play.

'_A strange sight for everyone… A bird playing with a lizard,'_ Rose thought with a giggle. The few days, the young raptors _**had**_ tried to eat Levine, but luckily for the bird, Okaa and the other raptors managed to make the younglings understand that Levine is part of the pack, even if he _is_ different from themselves. Rose can at least finally wonder off from the nesting grounds without fear of returning and finding a small bundle of feathers in place of the dimorphodon…

Shrieks and trills from afar catches Rose's attention, as well as some of the other raptors. Rose learnt to recognize the sounds of a raptor calling for help. On her feet, Rose looks to Okaa for any orders for her, and she finds that she's going to go answer the cry with the pack, while three raptors remains behind. Nodding, Rose follows the pack into the depths of the jungle.

- - -

"Get the raptors before they can attack us again!!" Kyle cries as they try to evade the lone raptors they had encountered on their journey to the theme park. There is three raptors, and they are hungry for meat.

"Shit, jus' as things were goin' our way…" Roger said as he tries to load up his rifle, but finding it difficult as his hands keeps jumping whenever he almost has a bullet in the slot. They had found the fencing about three days ago and crossed over it (with difficulty, but they still made it), and they were traveling at a gas-saving pace until the raptors jumped them from above…

"Enough of jabbering, fire the damn rifle!!" Zain yells as he fires his handgun at one raptor that aimed to attack him. It detours from its attack path and aims for Mily instead.

"Come and get some!" Mily cries out as she fires off a almost-impossible movements of firing two rounds within five seconds, scoring more than ten shots in the calves and the chest, making the raptor scream out in pain as it runs to the side. The second raptor covers the injured pack member, hissing in anger at Mily and Zain as they trained their guns on them.

"Don't kill them if you can help it, guys," Billy said as the raptors stopped their advances, crying out sometimes and hissing. "Raptors defend their pack's honor, and they kill for the death of any of their pack members…"

"Tell that to _them_," Zain said with a snarl. He has it up to his ears with the attacks of the dinosaurs…

"When they cry like that, doesn't that call for more raptors??" Kyle said in a near whisper as the injured raptor starts to cry out with vocal-shrieks.

"It does…"

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" Roger said, in the fact that it's the absolute REASONABLE answer to the situation.

"Our gas is running low, dimwit… We wouldn't get very far…" Mily said as she backs up to one jeep, reloading her lugers. "Unless the theme park is nearby, we won't be able to make it!"

"What'll we do, then?!"

"Guys, more raptors are comin'!!" Kyle said in a panic. In that instant, he's already trying to climb the nearest tree, but failing, as it is that all the vines on the tree is too weak to support him…

"Stay calm!!" Finally loaded, Roger takes his stance in front of the group as more raptors swarms in from the sides. Hissing and snarling at the humans, the raptors surrounds them as a few aids to the injured raptor.

"What now?" Mily whispers to Billy as they grow into a tighter formation.

"We have to get to higher grounds, which means that we have to climb the trees and get out of reach," Billy answers just as quietly.

"Damn raptors…" Lizzy growls at the raptors as she sweeps her gun side-to-side, keeping them from moving in on them without getting shot first if and when she's to open fire. She hates them with a passion, considering that it was the velociraptors that had killed her and Rose's family. And even though it wasn't on this island, she wants a small thing of revenge…

"That does it!" Roger cries out as he points his rifle up at the closest raptor, unlocking the safety lock.

"Roger, no!!" Billy cries just as Roger opened-fire. The raptor cries out in sheer pain as it falls to the ground, almost instantly dead from the open-wound in the chest, right at his heart. The raptors instantly respond as they charge in from all sides.

"Fuck!!!" Zain backs to the tree as he open-fires on the raptors with his own rifle, taking out about two of them at two times when they leaped at him. They all were wounded, but not dead.

"Get back, now!!" Billy pushes Kyle to the tree next to them and pushes him up the vines, at least finding them able to hold the weight this time. "C'mon Lizzy!!!"

"ARRGGH!!" Lizzy finds herself pinned down to the ground by Roger as he was pushed backwards and tripped over something on the ground. Roger is instantly pulled into the air by one raptor, another one grabbing hold of one of his limbs and pulling him apart, his screams lifting into the air.

Coming onto the sight after mending some of the wounds on the fallen raptor, Rose's eyes widens as she spots Lizzy on the ground.

"Lizzy…?" In realization, Rose rushes forward as Okaa steps forward and lifts her clawed foot to slam it onto her sister. "Stop!!" Rose steps in front of the raptor before she could attack, instead slamming it into the ground right in front of Rose. Hissing in anger, Okaa shoves her muzzle into Rose's shoulder, trying to shove her to the side. "No, you cannot kill her!!"

"Rose?!" Lizzy turns her head to look up at Rose, trying to ignore Roger's screaming. "Rose, move out of the way, it'll kill you!!"

"Okaa, no, she is my sister!!" Rose said as she tries to stop Okaa's muzzle from shoving into her shoulder's muscles, since it's hurting her. Grabbing onto the raptors' neck, Rose buries her face into Okaa's shoulder. "She's my sister…" Tears is starting to run down her face as she tries to make the raptor understand her, try to make her realize that the woman is important to Rose. "Don't kill her..."

Her hisses calms as Okaa catches the scent of something salty running down Rose's face. Crooning, the raptor nuzzles the human-member of the pack in her hair, trying to calm her down while confused of what the human is upset about.

"The hell...?" Billy stares at the oddest complexion of the decade, as does Lizzy and the others.

"Rose...??" Lizzy tries to move up, but in that instant, Okaa hisses as she snaps her head over Rose's shoulder, staring Lizzy down with a hard glare. Turning her head to look at the currently-dead corpse of Roger, Okaa sniffs the body before sneezing. Then she turns her attention back on Lizzy, glaring again as she lowers her head enough to catch the humans' scent.

"What's going on...?" Mily said quietly.

"I... I think that Lizzy's sister somehow... became part of the pack..."

Narrowing her eyes, Okaa is even more of a state of confusion. She can smell similarities between her adopted pack member and the human that the pack member is protecting. Nuzzling into Rose's hair again, Okaa definitely can tell that they are of the same kind of pack. A family pack.

Chittering at the other raptors, Okaa calls to them to retreat. With disarray, the pack slowly turns away, taking with them the injured raptors and their new-found meat for the young raptors. Okaa steps away from Rose, giving the human space.

Calming down, Rose opens her eyes and looks to Okaa. She's silently saying 'Thank you...' over and over in gratitude.

"Rose?" Lizzy manages to get Rose's attention, making her turn around and look at her sister.

"Lizzy..." Her eyes wavers slightly as she watches Lizzy finally sit up. Taking a deep breath in hopes of loosening her tight chest, Rose's face takes on a slight sad look. "I... I am very happy to be able to see you... I almost did not believe Johnson's words..."

"Johnson??" Lizzy looks a bit confused. "So... the raptors you're with..."

"Yeah... They killed him while I was trying to get away from him..."

"Get away?" When she thought that her eyes weren't wide enough, they widen even further.

"He... tried to have his way with me... So after the killing, my pack have became exceptionally uneasy about other humans after that... It is a sheer miracle that I could get Okaa to understand me..." She looks down to the ground. "Though I wish I could have gotten here sooner to save that man..."

"Rose, it's alright. Just come with us, we've been looking for you and any other survivors," Lizzy said as she stands up, extending her hand to Rose.

Looking at Lizzy's hand, Rose almost reached forward to grab it. But she hesitates and pulls back when she almost got close.

"I... I cannot..." Returning her vision to the ground, Rose can feel more tears running down her cheeks. "I am the only survivor from the crash... And I cannot leave my pack and Levine behind..."

"Levine?? What nonsense are you talking about?!" Lizzy demands. "You belong with society, with people!" Lizzy lunges forward with an outstretched hand, and only because of Okaa yanking Rose out of reach did Lizzy miss.

"I belong with what I believe what I belong to... And I believe that I belong with the pack." Rose looks in her sister's eyes. Okaa growls as she releases her hold on Rose's top, hissing softly at Lizzy.

"Rose... Don't do this."

"It is too late, Lizzy... I cannot return to society when I had died from it long ago. Where would I exactly live at...?"

"You would've lived with me and your nieces! Don't you know how worried sick we were about you when we learnt you crash-landed on this cursed island?? We're your family, dammit!"

"...And the raptors are, as well..." Getting tugged by the hair, Rose turns to look at Okaa, who lowers herself slightly to the ground. Rose immediately climbs on without question. "I am happy to at least see you again, Lizzy... Maybe I will return to society one day..."

"Rose, no!!" Lizzy rushes forward, but Okaa has already sprung to action, taking off in the direction of the nest. Rose looks back to see Lizzy fall to her knees. "SISTER!!!"

"Rose, come back!" Mily yells out as she tries to give chase, but it's futile, as Okaa is much faster than any of them. Rose turns her head and leans forward, wrapping her arms around Okaa's neck firmly to keep herself from falling off.

'_I couldn't choose over the pack... I am sorry, Lizzy...'_ Tears continue to spill from her eyes as Rose hangs onto Okaa as best she can while the raptor runs at full-speed. Possibly never to see Lizzy or her friend, Mily, again.

**Another death of a search party and a very sad departure between the two sisters. Can the drama keep going?? XD Of course, though! But the drama can't happen without some great danger to something, eh? **_Grins_** I'm very pleased with this chapter, and I certainly hope that I will be able to keep typing this fanfic. Considering what I was having a slump about has FINALLY cleared and even gave me a happy ending, I should be able to keep going now:) See ya all next chapter, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!! D**


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER  
**Still don't own Jurassic Park, nor any of its characters or plotlines. I claim hold on Rose, Mily, the members of the search team (except Billy, who belongs to the original people, and Zain, who belongs to Zain Takura – Saiyan Historian, who allowed me to borrow the main frame of his own character), and the plotline of THIS story.  
To note, thank you for the reviews!! Please keep them coming, if you could! =3 I love for people to give me their insight and thoughts on my works! And it certainly gives me more of a good reason to keep writing!

**Chapter Nine**

"We're going after her!"

"Lizzy, be reasonable! In fact, think of those raptors! They killed another one of us, and nearly killed you!"

"I don't give a fuck about that, Kyle!" Lizzy's eyes are dead-set, determined to find her sister again. "We've finally found her, and I'm not giving her up so easily to those damn lizards!!"

"Lizzy..." Mily's eyes are full of sadness, as well as such disruption of thoughts about this island. Rose is living with the very creatures that had killed her family... And she doesn't want to leave them. She's practically leaving her sister, her only family, to live with the raptors instead. It makes no sense at all to Mily...

"Calm yourself," Zain said as he manages to stop Lizzy from her fast-pacing, much like a captured panther in a cage. "We're gonna follow the tracks, and be prepared to face-off a bunch of raptors."

"W-we are??" Kyle isn't thrilled to learn that.

Billy looks around at everyone before sighing. "I suppose that we are... Rose is the only survivor. And we will have to try and at _least_ find out how she managed to be part of a pack of raptors... It has never been done before. And it was thought impossible."

"Until now..." Mily groans. "_**Why**_ must Rose make things so difficult for us??"

Despite her anger, Lizzy can't help but give a grim smile at that. "I guess... it's in her nature..." Sighing, Lizzy nods to Zain, whom in which steps back from her. She's much calmer than she had been for the past two hours. "Alright then... We're going to follow the tracks, but if Rose will not come back with us..."

"We won't know what to do until then, Liz," Mily said as she approaches Lizzy and lays a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I can only suggest that you don't worry about it until then."

"Okay." It's all Lizzy can say in this situation.

"Then let's load up. Goin' to the theme park will hold until afterwards." Billy nods to the jeeps. "Now that it's down to just the five of us, I say that we only take one jeep, carry our remaining inventory with us. Plus, we can pull the gas from one and refuel the other without wasting more gas than we need to right now."

"Got it," Mily said with a vigorous nodding of her head, heading right to one jeep and pulling the items out of it and to the other. Zain comes to her aid and helps her out, all the while Lizzy manages to find a tubing to push into the gas tank and pull out the fuel to go into the other jeep's tank.

Kyle tries to help moving, but because of the attack on his back and shoulder from the much earlier incident and the over-straining of his muscles to climb the tree, he finds that he couldn't lift something heavy without screaming out in pain.

"Leave it to us, Kyle. You've been through worse situations than we have so far," Billy said as he instantly pulls the box of equipment out of Kyle's hands. With a silent nod, Kyle moves to sit in the jeep they're taking with them.

It's going to be another long day.

Sitting next to the largest rock to stay out of the sun's harsh rays and stay in the shade, Rose cradles her knees against her chest while her chin lays on top of her knees. She keeps thinking back to Lizzy's look of betrayal when Rose told her sister that she wasn't returning back to society with her. Closing her eyes tightly as though attempting to block out the sight of her sister's hurtful face, Rose moves her head to rest her eyes and forehead against her knees instead.

'_Lizzy is angry about my decision... And one more person is dead before I could stop the pack...'_ Everything is starting to feel like it's her fault. This is the reason and more to why she was shutting people out of her life, to avoid this feeling at all costs. When her family was killed and eaten, it was then that she started shutting down after the shock and grief wore off. She felt like it was her fault, even though she was nine and had to stay behind for the sake of school.

But now the feelings couldn't be avoided anymore. Allowing herself to become attached to the pack, to Okaa and to Levine, she has let her feelings flow freely. And there's no avoiding the feeling of guilt and hurt, but at the same and confusing time, feeling free and happy about what she decided. Levine needed her, and Rose needed Okaa and the pack. It was just as simple as that.

Crooning at the human's strange behavior, Okaa nudges into Rose's hair, confused of all the different shifts in her scent. Hurt, afraid, happy and relaxed is all evading Rose's scent, and Okaa is confused on how they could all be there at once.

"I-I am alright..." Rose manage to say through her tight throat as she turns her head enough to open one eye and look at Okaa. "You do not have to worry..."

Not satisfied in the slightest (even though Okaa didn't understand Rose in a least bit), the raptor lays next to the human and curls around her. Sighing, Rose leans into the lizard's embrace, feeling the rumbling of Okaa's crooning through her ribs and the gentle nudges against her face from the muzzle of the raptor. So much opinions certainly can flip once one understands the other much better than the first impression leaves; Rose can never again think of raptors as ruthless, killing machines. They're just like any other creature, if not as smart (or smarter) as humans.

Apparently, Levine doesn't want out of the cuddling, as it is that the little dimorphodor starts yanking at Rose's pants-leg, in which Rose responds by scooping up the bird and cradling it in her arms. The bird squeaks out in content as he snuggles into the embrace until he was comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"Little brat..." Rose said, but she's smiling all the same as she closes her eyes again.

After some time, Rose is up and about again, helping the injured raptors the best she could. Though she finds that she has to endure just as much pain, since almost every bullet she pries out, the victim snaps his or her jaws against her arms or slash her with its talons. So by the time that she finished with the sixth and last raptor, she had to fix her own earned wounds, even stitch a few closed once cleaned.

'_Talk about battle scars... I ought to earn a few purple hearts for this...'_ Rose thought without grumbling as she starts bandaging once all is clean and stitched if needed to be. She's happy for tolerance of pain, for it was painful with the needling to her skin.

Looking up at the sky, Rose finds that the day is starting to sink into the late evening, so she pushes her sore muscles to walk to the rock and climb on top to catch the remaining rays of the sun to get warm before the night sinks in. Laying on her back and sprawled out to catch all the warmth she could get from both the surface of the rock and the rays, she can already see the moon clearly.

"Full moon..." she said quietly as she continues to watch the sky grow darker and darker. Closing her eyes, she keeps finding herself not missing the conveniences of entertainment, food or anything else that makes one's life comfortable. The quietness of the island with occasional noises of actual life is music to her ears. She doesn't miss microwavable food or easy-to-go food anymore. For the three weeks that she's been stuck on the island, she's been 'cured' of the messed-up society and its rules, its laws, its guidelines and its mixed-up want of how Americans should be; should be skinny, should be healthy, should be rich, should be everything that most people can't be. Money is of no importance, but it's needed to get the food, and if you're not rich enough, you have to settle for the non-healthy items, in which results to one getting fat.

'_It is not a wonder of how the government is screwing around and not helping when they should...'_ Rose thought as she opens her eyes again. _'Money has to be much more important than the people to the government... And yet, the government says that it is important for people to be healthy, but the cost of the right food is much more than the non-healthy, so what does the people go for then...?'_ Shaking her head to stop thinking on the government and society, Rose clears her head as she can finally see the moon stand out in full glory, the sun beyond the horizon and circling the planet to rise on the other side hours away. _'You never could see the moon this clearly in the cities...'_ Smiling in spite of how the day went, Rose is feeling at peace. The decision to stay brought about many conflicting emotions, but they worked out to just let her be at ease. She's finally happy.

A hand clamps over Rose's mouth as she's startled out of her sleep, giving out a muffled "Hey!!"

"Shh..." Mily removes her hand as she presses her finger against her lips, letting Rose know that way that she's still free, but shouldn't let the raptors know that a non-member is in the area.

Nodding slowly, Rose watches Mily indicate to a part of the forest that she came from, then climb off the rock. Rose follows afterwards after a minute. Checking on Levine to make sure that the dimorphodor is sound asleep and nestled under the remains of her shirt, Rose follows after Mily to the forest.

"Thanks for not sicking the raptors on me," Mily said quietly with a grin once they were far away from the clearing.

"Like I would do that to you," Rose said back to her with a smile. Mily blinks a few times, but her grin now spreads ear-to-ear. Rose is at last smiling like she means it, and it makes Mily more than happy about her now.

"C'mon, the rest wants ta talk with ya. And no, we're not gonna drug ya to sleep then drag you back to society with us. Or at least most of us aren't going to try and do that to ya." Mily laughs as Rose chuckles, following Mily deeper into the forest.

"I know that Lizzy is the one that does."

"Quite right!" Giggling, Mily turns around and hugs Rose tightly. "But I'm for one happy that you're alright, and even find peace in yourself."

Rose blinks at she awkwardly hugs Mily back. "Find peace in myself?" Grinning slightly now, she laughs. "I suppose you could put it like that."

"O'course!" Letting go of Rose, Mily looks over Rose's shoulder as though expecting the raptors to pounce out at her any second. Grinning again once she was sure nothing is coming after them, she grabs onto Rose's only non-bandaged hand and leads the way. "Looks like you went through World War III or somethin'."

"I kind of did, in a way," Rose replies with a side-smile.

Being led through the density of the forest, they finally come across a very small clearing with the jeep right in the middle of it.

"Found her!" Mily said as she waves wildly at everyone. They give out a sigh of relief as Mily and Rose approaches them. Rose looks to Lizzy, who in which goes right up to her and slaps her in the face.

"Ouchies..." Rose rubs her cheek as she looks back at her sister. She can clearly see that tears are now running down her face as she looks like she wants to pound the living daylights out of Rose and hug Rose all at the same time. "Missed me much...?"

"Oh Rose!" Lizzy throws her arms around Rose's neck and shoulders, hugging her little (but tall) sister to her. Rose can only give a slight smile as she hugs her sister back.

"The hell happened? Did the raptors punish you or something??" Zain said in some concern as he eyes at all the bandages all over Rose.

"No." Rose gives a small smile at him as she is finally released from Lizzy's grip. "Some of them just could not take the pain of having bullets pried out of them." She finds herself hugged by Zain, in which results to her hugging him back.

"That must've sucked." Rose laughs at that understatement.

"You do not know the half of it," she said as she pulls away from the embrace. She looks to Kyle and Billy, since they've remained quiet during the entire reunion. "So...?"

"You really are livin' the wild life, aren't you?" Billy said with a laugh. He reaches forward with a hand. "I'm Billy, the leader of the operation bunch here, though as you've seen, it's dwindling down in size of the group."

"It was not your fault, Bill," Rose said as she lightly shakes his hand. She looks to Kyle, but he seems like he'd rather remain silent.

"That's Kyle. He's rather shy at times, but I think this time it's in fear of raptors pouncing out of the shadows to attack him if he was to even look at you," Billy said with a small sigh.

Kyle gives a slight huff as he finally approaches Rose and holds out his hand stiffly. Rose shakes his hand gently, in which made Kyle's grip loosen in almost an instant. While he remains quiet and rather withdrawn, he can tell of someone's personality just by shaking hands with them, and he found much gentleness in her instead of what he was told by Lizzy, Mily and Zain. She was supposed to be so cold that being with her was like talking to a wall of ice, or something like that.

"H-hi..." he said quietly before stepping back and looks to the side, almost like he's ashamed for being hostile at first towards her.

"Sooo... I am going to assume that there was a reason for tracking me down," Rose said with a slight smile to everyone. "It was a risk for Mily to enter the clearing of the nesting grounds to get me"

Lizzy's heart is already starting to accelerate at how Rose is taking everything much calmly and gently than she ever had with any situation. "Well, duh, yeah," she said as she leans against the jeep, resisting the impulse to clutch onto her sister and never let her go.

"Most of us is here for information now," said Billy with a slight smile again. "You've accomplished what no human could do before."

"Get close to a pack of velociraptors and continue to live to tell the tale of each and every day with the predators?" Rose said with a grin. She's getting the general idea of what they want now, so it must've meant that the message of her staying is clear to them. Billy nods to her answer. "That itself is rather an interesting story... But perhaps you would like to tell me of what has been happening with you as of late during these two or three weeks of searching...?" The search team can get all the information they could want, but Rose also wants info about themselves and the accounts of their search. A lot is rather full of holes to her. Johnson certainly is at the top of the iceberg, but there are others...

"Would be fair enough." Billy nods to Mily, who in which goes over to the pile of wood in the middle of a circle of rocks, lighting it up with fire to create a source of light and heat, making Rose blink from the sudden lighting. "As you've seen, we're tryin' to be as careful as possible to avoid running into your pack."

"Of course," Rose said with a nod. Being pulled to the fire by Mily, she finds herself sitting on the ground and listening to the accounts by everyone one at a time. Things start to become clear to her as the time passes, and before she knew it, it was her turn to share her accounts since she's been on the island. "Somehow, it all started because of a egg-stealer, a troodon..."

**W00t, another finished chapter, and things are starting to clear up between the sisters and the group of humans! But things never remain calm, do they? **_winks _**Who knows what's in store next for the raptor-human girl and the search-and-rescue crew! But do you know what? You have to waaaaaiiiiit! Tee hee! See you all in the next chapter, and make sure to leave reviews as you can!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Jurassic Park in any way, shape, or form. For those that had been waiting patiently (or rather, IMPATIENTLY...) for the next chapter of the story, let me extend a thousand apologies for being so late with this new chapter. Many things had happened to me, such as the death of my sister, losing the recent chapters of this story on my computer, and moving to a new place. I had finished one story on this site, and had started another, so I'm still working on ten stories at a time, but some will be removed soon for the lack of interest by myself and others. Again, thanks for your understanding and enthusiasm for this story. Now, let the games begin!

**Chapter 10**

It seems that many hours had passed since Rose had been pulled from her pack's nest to talk with the search party. Though in reality, it had only been an hour and a half as both stories had been exchanged between the raptor girl and the people sent to look for survivors. Lizzy is amazed at how Rose had changed with her time with the pack, who seemed to have a better time understanding her sister than Lizzy had for all these years. Mily was surprised at the story with the triceratops kill, in which Zain almost didn't believe. When had Rose ever lower her own dislike for murder to do such a thing as kill, especially with such a large creature that could have killed her instead?

"I really should head back before I'm missed by my pack," Rose said at last, in which Lizzy starts protesting. "My sister, I know that you love me, but... I don't want my pack to think that I'm in some sort of trouble."

"We understand," Billy said in place of Lizzy, who looked at him with dislike. "I think that you should do what you want. Who knows, maybe it'll be important to know the life of a velociraptor pack for the world. Either way, we couldn't drag you with us. Oh." He reaches into his bag for some reason, and when he pressed something into her hands, it turns out to be a vocalizer of some type. "Ya know, you kind of need this more than us, and we have copies. It's to let you sound like your pack."

"Thanks," Rose said with a nod, slightly surprised. With a leap to her feet, she gave a small smile. "I hope to see you again soon enough," she adds before taking off with a speed that Lizzy never thought she'd see from the game-crazed sister.

"Did we really had to let her go back..?" Lizzy said this softly.

"Like Billy said," said Zain as he stands next to her, "we can't take her against her will. This is the happiest I've seen from her after quite some years." Lizzy sighs as though in defeat, knowing that he's right.

"That's our Rosie for us, though!" Mily said in a chirpy voice, making Lizzy give a small laugh.

"Let's load up and head back to the park, guys. We'll leave some stuff for Rose there to contact the civilized world in her own time, but we'll have to call up our pick-up. There's no other survivors, and even though the government may try to say that the girl should have came with us, which sane people would come here to try?"

"Like maybe, I dun know, us?" But they did load up the remaining stuff into the jeep and left the clearing. They've already told Rose in their conversation that they were leaving stuff for her at the park, so they've got nothing to worry about.

Rose arrives at the pack's nest, and she could see no one had bothered to wake up. After all, it's still twilight, which means to sleep. She walks over to Levine and curls up near the small nest, holding the vocalizer in her hands after slipping the cord around her neck. It took awhile to fall asleep, but when she finally did, she had a dream, but it wasn't of her family's death anymore. It's just of the jungle.

- - -

"You _sure_ that there's no other survivors?" the radio badly squeaks out from the long-abandoned speakers.

"Affirmative."

"Pick-up will be sent to you and will arrive by tomorrow. But God, if only you've been sent sooner..." The radio cuts off without Billy answering that. Lizzy isn't in a good mood, but at least she's finally accepted her sister's decision.

"Alright, a 'copter will be here by the afternoon of tomorrow, so let's get some sleep." Billy walks into the room that they've set up their camp, being that it'll be better to have shelter indoors than out. They'll just have to keep watch for wondering residents of the building.

"How can we sleep with the fear of the roof collapsin' on top of us?" Kyle said as he keeps looking up at any sound.

"Chill, dude," Mily said with a laugh. Since Kyle is basically the only person besides herself, Lizzy, Zain and Billy, with no Roger or Percy to argue and no Johnson to grumble, Kyle has become her source of entertainment.

"If anything, you'll draw attention," Zain adds with a smirk. Kyle instantly falls silent. "Man, I was only kidding, Kyle. Don't take me seriously."

Billy just shakes his head at the lot of them. The death of three members doesn't deter them from having fun. Though, personally, he was glad of two of them being gone, which makes him feel a little guilty at such thoughts. They were good people, despite arguing over everything. But Johnson deserved it, so no love there.

"Just go to sleep," Billy said in good-nature as he took up first watch.

The day came and the helicopter arrived on time, just like the man on the radio promised, and things are starting to be packed into it, all the equipment. The jeep is getting left behind, since it's not deemed important and can be picked up another time. When it's finally time to leave, everyone slowly climbs into the helicopter, Lizzy last to board. Looking out the window, she could see the jungle as the copter starts rising. And there at the edge of the jungle stands Rose and the velociraptors, watching their departure. Rose waves as her other arm holds a small bird-like creature, the dimorphodon that she spoke of. What a strange departure Lizzy finds herself in, and she blinks a little as she waves back, even though Rose couldn't really see it.

News spreads on the internet like fire a mere week later. Rumors, exaggerated lies, and parts of the real facts spreading far and wide. Of course, it was after the report that a news station gave; there were no survivors except for one, and she's doing a study that no scientist had been able to do. But her name was never given, nor of what she's actually there for.

Lizzy gives a sigh as she relaxes on her couch, her kids playing on their Playstation. The only kid that isn't joining it is Rain, Lizzy's youngest, and she's on the computer having her own fun. Lara and Anna had been shocked of Rose's staying behind, but they eventually found it very cool of Rose to do and have started on projects and such. They've even tried to have their school do a 'Velociraptor Day,' though it didn't exactly lift off with the teachers. Lizzy merely had laughed in good-nature and just encouraged them to do as they would like to do.

"Hey good-lookin'," said someone as he enters the house, and it turns out to be Lizzy's husband, Wolf (his preferred nickname, of course). It feels weird for Lizzy to be just watching television after some weeks of trekking through a jungle... She finds it quite... well, boring. Maybe she'll adjust soon enough to the life at home until she's called for duty again. Lizzy had been given leave from her service until they call her back.

"Hi lover," she said with a laugh as he shuts the door and gives her a kiss. It's a rare thing to get since she's usually gone from home.

"Ya hear the recent rumors with your sister?" he asks as he goes to the fridge and gets a Mountain Dew. It's one of his favorite drinks and it usually requires them to buy a new pack every week.

"What about this time?"

"That she's a werewolf in disguise is an interesting one, though there's another that she's really running with a t-rex pack."

"Now that's crazy." Lizzy sighs to herself. Some people are just over imaginative at times.

"Heh, I thought that's what you'd think of them."

- - -

"A hunt on the island? You're nuts."

"But the best predators would be on that island, my dear Jiraz. My trophy collection would be small compared to the game with dinosaurs."

"But ma'am, one hunter had done the same thing, and had brought home a t-rex..."

"Who said about me bringing a live one?"

One woman is discussing a great option that she had considered for some years. But with the death of Hammond, the man who had brought the dinosaurs into living reality, there really isn't much to hold the African huntress, Lady Thornara van Dystrial, from heading to one of the two islands with the rare and ultimate game animals in the world. Of course the government would be a problem, but what they don't know can't hurt them. One of the many philosophies she was taught since she was young by her parents. She has long sweeping hair that is so ebony-black that some may think that she could bring the night to weep in envy, and her eyes are so dark orange that they were almost red. She was born in Africa, but her parentage were by two Americans that had made their profits by illegal deals, making them nearly millionaires. Her skin complexion is dark, but many people that meets her can tell that she is of the white liege. It's only dark because of her hunting trips, which started when she was eight and taken on those trips with her father.

"...O-of course you wouldn't, I didn't mean to imply that you would, mi'Lady..."

"Quite alright," she said softly as her eyes gleams with eager anticipation. "Now that you're finished babbling and tripping over your own sentences, please ready a plane with all the needed equipment. Coasta Rica government or not, I will have the ultimate hunting trip of the decade. Hire the best people for identifying the animals for me, so that I could figure which I would like to hunt for the most. This will be far more than a usual hunt, Mike, so get to it."

"Right away, mi'Lady." Jiraz makes a sweeping bow before he leaves the room that held all of the lady's trophies. Lions, jaguars, wildebeest (also known as gnu), rare specimen of just about every dangerous creature... Jiraz has never liked the woman's taste of 'hobby,' so to say, being that he hates killings. But being that he'd been in the service of the woman for five years, since the age of twelve, he had learned to never really contradict what she wants.

Jiraz pushes his wild red hair from his face as he sits in front of the computer to get everything ready. He has brilliantly-green eyes that shows intelligence. He usually wears a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a sleeveless steel-grey jacket over it, as well as a necklace that is of an strange symbol. He's usually outgoing, though when he's having to do errands for the woman, he has to keep a straight face - for more than one reason. How she really pushes his buttons, sometimes making him angry. But it's all in a job...

'_A message from a friend,'_ he thought in surprise as he multitask's between everything, deciding to include checking his e-mail. He usually has a few messages, but this one is from a good friend named Zain. He lives in America and does a job in some sort of military. But he manages to be a freelancer and has more freedom than, say, more than half of America could. _'Seems he's back from the search.'_ He opens the e-mail and reads it quickly enough.

"_Jiraz,_

_We've finally returned from the job on that 'classified' island. We weren't that successful, unfortunately, since many of the survivors had died from the plane crash. There is some good news, though as you know because of my line of work, I still can't say much on an e-mail or phone call. The government is silly about confidentiality and all that shit. Whenever you come visit over here, I can tell you more on that, but for now, let's just say that one of my close friends is alive and doing pretty well at last. When are you visiting, anyway? I know that employer of yours will find her way over here at one point again, or close to it. Reply back, and don't forget to check the roleplays every now and then, dammit! Whenever I get time off and look on them, it seemed you died. ;- _- Anyways, chat at you later, got another job to do and at least it's just a small one. –Zain"_

Jiraz nearly laughs at Zain's implies of checking the roleplays on a site they are both on. Though Zain shouldn't be talking, considering that when he is taking a break, he's too busy relaxing doing something else. The red-haired man shakes his head. They're both about eighteen, but it seems that they've yet to outgrow roleplaying in the site. Aw well, habits die hard, and they've yet to do so.

From an quiet voice inquiring of his progress, Jiraz quickly closes his e-mails and starts typing at a fast pace. He doesn't need to get a cut from his paycheck, even though he's not too worried about it. But displeasing Thornara (Thorn is a nickname that she doesn't want to hear from those working under her, since the short name is for the saying 'thorn in my side') is very low on anybody's list of accomplishments...

- - -

It had become four months since the search party had left the island. Rose barely notices the time flying by as she continues to hunt with her pack for the everyday meals. She had visited the abandoned theme park a few weeks since she became the sole human on the land, to grab a few items that she needs such as a way to light a fire (fire-starters is far more useful and longer-lasting, and she's grateful for the said item), and clothes for cold nights. But otherwise, she became purely dependent on the wild.

'_He's quite graceful in flight,'_ she thought as she watches her now full-grown dimorphodon fly through the sky, even though he's shaky of flapping at right times. This is his third flight, and at least he hadn't fallen because of a mistake in gaining altitude. He's also becoming less and less dependent on her, but she's happy that he always return to sleep in the same clearing. It's expected of a bird, even if it came from ancient times, to become independent.

Okaa is still the leader of the pack, though Rose is beginning to notice that one of the young velociraptors is becoming more and more like an leader instead of a follower. At three months, they've grown about the same size as the adults, and luckily for Rose, the one that is becoming sort of the next leader is quite attached to her just like Okaa and Levine had. A little surprising, since he's a male, but Rose had been around since he and all of his nest-mates hatched.

Rose made note of this in her personal journal of her life as a pack member. Apparently, Billy wasn't joking when he said she might be doing something important, and had left her many notebooks to write in. To keep up with her writing skills, she decided that she would keep notes on everything.

'"_It seems that the male velociraptor, whom I've named as Sirus because of a particular splotch on his right hindleg that reminds me of the star, is quickly becoming the next authority of the pack. Okaa seems to have noticed this too, and seems to be encouraging it from my point of view. She has grayness around her eyes and on her tail, so maybe that's an indication of her age. Sirus had taken a part of the pack on some hunts at this point and effectively gave directions to the pack."'_ Rose looks up from her writing as Sirus trilled out to her and some of the members of the pack. Quickly placing the notebook into the bag that she uses that protect all the materials from all weather, she stands and joins the pack gathering around him. Okaa stands next to him, watching him as he continues to trill out orders. It seems it's time to hunt for the day. There's three new clutches of eggs now, one of them fathered by Sirus himself. When he turned his attention to Rose and gave some short orders, Rose gets the idea that she's to go with the scouting party. She had learned slowly of how to recognize certain noises from both Okaa and Sirus, such as distress, inquiring, happiness, and others that directs her in hunts and guarding the nest. Though if she makes a mistake, they somehow manage to correct her without having to resort to nipping her arm in distaste of what she just did. Somewhere in their minds, they know that sometimes she'll need to be told in a different way because she can't understand them.

Quickly staying with the group as they move through the jungle's trees with ease and grace, they come to a large clearing. And there stood a lone ankylosaurus, grazing. But it looks like it had been in a recent battle, and he was keeping weight off of one leg. Rose notes this well, thinking of ways of how to take advantage of the weakness. The bony-club of a tail is the major worry, but since it can't use one of its hindlegs to swing it properly and with a large force, it should be a fairly easy hunt.

Sirus chirps out to Rose and a few others, and they move swiftly to one side, and another part of the group moves to the other, trapping their prey on both sides and from the front. The front brigade runs at the ankylosaur, who bleats out in fear and challenge. It tries to charge the attackers head-on, but its leg makes him go down, exposing himself to the attack. At Sirus's command, both side teams sweep in on the prey's sides, and the ankylosaur begins to panic. It cries out as it swings its tail to the left side, all of the velociraptors easily evading it. The ones in front tears at its momentary-exposed throat, making it rear back in a futile attempt to keep the attackers at bay.

Rose rushes in as the creature was still on two legs, her knife out and slashing at its already-injured leg, slicing through muscles that allows the ankylosaur to use it. It roars out in pain as it lost control of the leg altogether and begins to fall to its side, Rose diving out of the way at the last minute. Landing on its side, Rose knew that it was all over for the creature, her pack now able to reach the weak spots that quickly silenced the ankylosaur. Rose goes to one section of the creature that hadn't been flanked by her pack to rip meat out, slicing many pieces out until there was enough for her to last a week, beginning to carry it all back to the nest. The other velociraptors have started forward and went right by her, though Okaa gave her a nuzzle into her hair before going with the rest of the pack.

Before she could reach the tree-line, she heard a rumble that apparently the rest of the pack had heard, all of them snapping their heads to the sky. They all missed the sight of whatever it or they was, and it continues to rumble even though it fades.

'_Was that a plane or something?'_ Rose thought in confusion. Surely no human is flying over the island, much less land. Could they? With her heart pounding, and not from the recent hunt, Rose slowly starts walking again to her and her pack's nest. She sincerely hopes that no human is coming to the island... Because if they are, then it's for an reason that'll be bad for any dinosaur, predator or herbivore... And for her case, a human-raptor.

**Well, about five pages of good stuff, wouldn't you say? XD It seems more trouble is on the way, and I can't say anymore about it. See you next chapter! And remember: Give me reviews!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own Jurassic Park in any shape or form, just like it had been for the last ten chapters. XD; Sorry for the brief time between this chapter and the previous, but please enjoy Chapter Eleven!

**Chapter 11**

"Such a lovely place to hunt," Thornara breathed out as she watches the green island fly by beneath the plane, one of two she brought. "Don't you think so, Mike?"

Jiraz sighs to himself at the name she calls him. But he instantly straightened up and nods as she turns to look at him. "It is, mi'lady," he said with a respective tone.

"Mm." She turns back to the window as the small plane starts its landing. "I think I know what I want to hunt first." She smiles to herself like it was a pleasant occasion, which it is to her. "Velociraptors are so cunning, so powerful... much more appealing than a tyrannosaur. Of course, that mighty beast will be on my next hunting trip." She continues to be thoughtful, dreaming of the ways to do these hunting trips here on the island. "I'll just need a larger plan to carry that particular trophy."

Jiraz turns back to the laptop as his employer drifted off into her fantasies. She can be quite sadistic, not like her cousin Rosalia. Shaking his head lightly but not to gain the woman's attention, he continues to type in the reports he has to do usually 24/7 for each and every hunting trip. It's his job to track what Thornara had hunted, how many, and what kind of market value they have, alive or as fur hides.

Suddenly, a IM popped up. Well, it wasn't that unusual, since he has internet wherever he goes (a nice benefit to work for Thorn), but what surprises Jiraz was that it's Zain IMing to him.

_**Hey, what's going on? You on another trip?**_ was the message. Jiraz decides he needs a break.

_**Yeah, my employer wanted to go on another hunting trip, but this one's going to be interesting.**_

_**Why's that? Did she finally flip and decided to hunt for humans?**_ Zain never had much respect for Thornara, and Jiraz couldn't blame him; Jiraz certainly didn't have much respect for her particular hobbies, either.

_**No. She decided that she was going to go dino hunting at the Isle Nublar.**_

There was a stretch of time before Zain answered back, which Jiraz thought was strange. But the message turns out to make sense.

_**WHAT?? Fuck, that's where Rose is at!**_

'_Eh??'_ _**That's who you were referring to about the search and rescue?? If Thorn finds this out, she'll make it a sport!**_ True enough, considering that Thorn never liked Rose very much, since they were complete opposites. It'd be a perfect way to shoot her own cousin for the hell of it... and get away with it. Thorn had no morals, and even her own family members weren't safe from her, whether they pissed her off or only annoyed her...

_**Shit, yeah. She's staying with a pack of raptors.**_

'_Raptors? How, and why???'_ Jiraz types those questions in quickly, as well as another sentence. _**If that's the case, then Rose is going to be in big-time shit; those are the first creatures she's hunting!**_

_**I'm getting on the fastest way to the island with Lizzy and Mily, Jiraz, stall her the best you can.**_

That was the last message Zain typed before he signed off immediately. Jiraz grimaced a little before closing the IM box and erasing the history from the hardware entirely. It may be his laptop, but Thorn always checks everyone's belongings, especially computers; if someone was to spill one of her plans to the government, she'd kill that person and then pay off the officials that were sent to check the claim. One of the trades she learned from her parents...

'_Fuck, how am I supposed to do that??'_ Jiraz thought to himself as he resists the impulse to close his eyes and press his face into one of his hands. Whenever he had done that, Thorn usually would assume that he was holding back information that she thinks she should know. It wasn't the time to be caught and possibly killed, not when someone he happens to value may and will be in danger. Which somehow, raptors weren't part of that factor. It confuses him that she'd stay _willingly_ with those creatures. But it remains that Thorn would find Rose quickly when she starts her hunt for the creatures. _'Calm down, just think... we're going to have to set up camp in a sheltered area, somewhere in the park. I'll get the process to drag out if we don't reach our designated grounds before nightfall.'_ He sighs to himself silently. _'I can only hope that they'll find a fast way to get here by tomorrow.'_

He knows though that Zain has his own tricks when it came to getting somewhere fast and have everything ready. Jiraz can only hope that it would work in his favors, as well as Lizzy and Mily's. He wishes the three of them a silent good luck.

- - -

"Are you _**sure**_ that this is the fastest way?!"

"Lizzy, for the hundredth time, yeah!" Zain concentrates on the road in front of him, looking out for just about any police cars on the almost-empty highway. He is going nearly double the speed of the legal limit, which was seventy-five.

"So we're takin' the jet plane from the government?" Mily asks to clarify it for herself. "It'll earn us the fastest way to jail, but it'll be the fastest way to the island?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." Zain narrows his eyes as he speeds right past a car, which honks with annoyance. "Jiraz will try to stale your crazy cousin, Lizzy, but the time limit is all on us. So I'm doing my best to get there without dilemma. Someone will be waiting for us at that plane, fueled and ready to leave as soon as we step inside it."

"Who?" Mily asks.

"Kyle, as well as Billy."

"What?? So basically, we're gathering and going back. Why are they comin' along?" Mily said in confusion. Billy and Kyle don't really have much of a connection to Rose like they did.

"Frankly Mily, the more the better for our case. Besides, Billy managed to get a hold of some weapons for us. We're going to have to take the situation and turn it to our favors before Thorn realizes that her cousin's on the same island."

"Yeah, the last time the two of them seen each other, Thorn said she was going to shoot Rose right in the head... Alrighty, then five instead of three are better odds."

"Six," Zain corrects Mily. "Jiraz is on our side."

"Oh, right." Mily sighs as she leans back against the seat of the Jaguar car. "Meeting him would have been better in any other situation. But a better reunion can wait..."

"I hope Rose will stay out of sight..." Lizzy said in a worried tone. But she doubts deeply that the connection to the raptors would make it impossible for her to stay away from any that was in trouble.

"Knowing Rose as of now, she'll run into Thorn and rip her throat out with her new skills," Zain said. But he wished the same thing Lizzy was.

Arriving at the flight strip near the coast, Zain screeches the cars' tires to a halt, slightly skidding before coming to a complete stop. As the three got out of the car, they could see Kyle waving at them from the plane that had been prepped and ready to take off. They ran to the plane with what they brought with them, climbing the stairs quickly.

"We got everything on here," Kyle informs them as they pull the door up and shut tight. For once, he wasn't stuttering so bad. His shoulder seems to have healed, as well. "I'll get the plane going." He goes to the front of the plane, strapping into the seat and flipping switches. Billy was seated in one of the few seats in the main cabin, and in the back was a choice of weapons and a few bags filled with items that only the man knew.

"We're quite prepared for this expedition," he said as the three seated themselves while the plane starts to move. "And with the fuel, we'll be able to reach the island by the morning, if not sooner."

"Thanks Billy, I owe you _big_ time," Zain said as he straps himself in.

"Yeah, you do. But I'll settle with a better-explanation about this Thornara person. Is she really that smart and dangerous?"

"You don't know the half of it," Lizzy said grimly. "There's a reason that none of us ever bother making contact with her."

"Yeeaaah, the same one that gets her banned from family reunions," Mily inputs with a grim smirk. "She goes _lo-co_, though others would call it being so obsessive with favors and money. And if you don't get in her favors, she simply shoots you in the head the next time she sees you."

"That's crazy... does she really??"

"She stabbed me when I wouldn't let her have a cookie when she was ten," Lizzy said in a flat tone. All Billy could do was whistle.

"Then what did Rose do to her?"

"She actually stopped a major trade that could have earned Thorn another few thousand dollars, as well as a part of stock," Zain said. That was the first time he and Rose met. "It involved her favorite animal, cheetahs. That was the most life she ever shown by that point."

"No wonder you're worried about the two of them meeting..."

"Mm."

"Though I think Thorn should be more worried about meeting her than the other way around," Mily said with a small hint of humor. "After all, Rose is hangin' with the biggest and baddest gang in the world."

"Thorn has the biggest and baddest guns, though..." Lizzy murmurs.

"Good point..."

"We'll reach Rose first," Zain said with such fervor that even Lizzy could admit that she is more confident with the plan. Maybe he had more feelings than he realized, though Mily would never say it out loud to him. After all, she knew both Zain and Rose that well.

- - -

It had been a few hours since the aircrafts flew overhead, though Rose didn't know if it landed or it was only flying low to take a few pictures before continuing its path. She was so nervous, though, she picked up the notebook to add more, but never did. It just sat there in her lap as she continues to look around as though waiting for an attack from the trees. Her constant state of alert made the raptors nervous, as well. At one point, Sirius trilled at her in annoyance, but she ignored him. Okaa merely laid down around Rose and tried to soothe her, in which stopped Sirius from nipping the human like he would have done with any raptor that chose to ignore his presence. He then tilted his head and laid down in front of Rose, trying to figure out what was making her so alert.

Rose blinks as she gets nudged by Okaa after another hour of her constant alert. It seems she was finally calming down. She rubs Okaa's ridge above her right eye, looking around at the clearing. The raptors finally settles down, the tension they were all feeling from her gone. With a sheepish smile, Rose then reaches over and does the same rubbing treatment to Sirius, in which he closes his eyes and gives a sort of growly-purr.

'_Sorry,'_ she thought as she looks to the trees one last time. _'It can't be good with two planes flying so close to the island. We'll need to stay on alert tomorrow.'_ Luckily for them all, it was so close to nighttime that if those planes did land, they would have to make camp. Unless they were suicidal enough to go hunting at night. With a shudder that wasn't from the breeze, Rose settles against Okaa and watches Levine hop to the bushes to eat before settling for the night.

Satisfied that the human is not going to make the pack nervous again for the night, Sirius stands up and stalks off to his mate, whom Rose calls Eclipse because of her eyes of one golden-yellow while the other is silver. It reminds her of the sun and moon. The two touch muzzles with a purr before they settled in for the night.

Wondering idly what kind of velociraptor Okaa's mate could have been like before he died or was killed, Rose closes her eyes. She didn't have to open them when she felt something hop into her lap, knowing it's the dimorphodon getting ready to go to sleep. She gets nudged from the raptor curled around her, though, making her look at Okaa and smile lightly as the velociraptor lay her head near Rose's leg, her eyes closed completely with what sounds a lot like a sigh.

Leaning back her head, Rose closes her eyes again. Whatever comes tomorrow will have to wait until then. In the meantime, she'll need to get sleep. After all, if those planes did land and the people were coming to hunt, she'll need the rest to be on constant alert. Her and her pack will need it...

- - -

"Mike, get me a drink. I feel parched." Thornara smiles as Jiraz gives a nod and walks off to get her that drink. "Please add ice, as well. I never dreamed that the jungle is nearly hotter than the plains of Africa. And at night time, at that!" Of course the heat wasn't affecting her, but it gives her a reason to get a drink without having to get up.

Oh, how easy it could be to add something else to that drink, but Jiraz holds back on those urges every time. She may not be popular with him and a few others, but there were several 'friends' of hers that would exact their vengeance for her death. Besides, it's just not in his nature, and he won't be the one left with bloody hands, so-to-speak. With the drop of four pieces of ice to the brand of rum, he takes the drink to the woman and places it in her reaching hand. He bows his head forward as she takes a sip and waves him from her side.

"Just right. Thank you," she said with grudging acknowledgment. "Now then, what would be the best area to try for velociraptors first, Mister Peril?" she then said as she turns her attention to the man seating in front of her, who was studying the map in front of him.

"Victor, please," he said in a gruff voice, but with a light smile. To Jiraz, Victor and Thorn may just be suited for one another. Victor's history involves a series of illegal fights, as well as putting together hunts for the most dangerous animals in South America. "From the map we've pulled from the government files, the beasts should be holing up in this sector," Victor said as he circles with a finger where the latest recording of raptor grounds.

"That will be the first place we'll look, then," Thorn said with a satisfied smile, leaning back and drinking from the glass again. "Of course, if the hunt isn't too much for you, dear Victor, I would love for you to accompany me."

"No hunt is too much for me, mi'lady," Victor replies with a toothy grin. "Besides, I would love to see these predators up-close. If anything dangerous came out of the prehistoric times, it'd be those creatures plus a few others."

"Then it's a date," Thornara laughs. Jiraz resists the urge to roll his eyes; they indefinitely _would_ be the perfect couple in their sick little world. "Mike, have you given Victor anything to drink?"

"I would like a scotch on the rocks," Victor said in result, but with a polite tone. At least he didn't expect Jiraz to jump on it immediately and kiss his feet in the process. Though at this rate, he just might make it an requirement for anyone that would serve him and Thornara.

"Right away," Jiraz said as he turns to the small bar of the tent that Thorn had set up as soon as the tent was in-place.

As soon as they did land, everyone was busy in the park setting up tents and personal fences that only Thorn had the money to buy. Supposedly, it would keep all the animals away from the camp by a hundred feet because of the noise the fence emits when powered-up. It's too high-pitched to bother normal human ears, though Jiraz could hear and feel a very dull ringing sound in his ears. It annoys him, but he actually prefers the noise to the thought of being eaten.

'_Good thing we landed at dusk,'_ he thought to himself as he finishes the drink and walks it to Victor, who takes it with a gracious nod. Thornara will have to hunt tomorrow instead of today. And it was a good thing that Thorn asked him to scout out the building for anything that she should be aware of, though what she had in mind was inhabitants. What he found was supplies that was left behind by the previous human party that left it behind for a certain person. Rosalia must have kept them there for safety from weather. Making sure to hide it all in a place that Thorn will never bother to look in (the hole in the wall he found behind a box in the lobby), Jiraz then returned to her that there was nothing to worry about. She might as well not know that there was someone already on the island.

Retiring to his tent at long last, Jiraz sighs and lays on his cot. Yeah, he's tired, but he stays awake because of the thoughts of Zain and his companions, as well as Rose. Then the questions come back to him about her; why _**would**_ she stay with raptors? And how? After all, she was devastated by the loss of her family by those creatures. Though it occurs to Jiraz that either she's finally suicidal, or she had come to realize that she shouldn't blame the velociraptors for their instincts. Though how that would have her come to live with them, he probably won't know until he asks her himself.

But one thing is clear to him; since Rose is going to be with the creatures, she's in more danger because of her company. When Thorn goes hunting tomorrow, Jiraz has to find a way to warn Rose, if Zain and his friends haven't found her by that point. Jiraz doesn't want one of his close friends getting hurt, if not killed, by the likes of Thorn. Not another one... not like what happened to his best friend, Edward... He won't let her do that to him again.

**Another short chapter, but it's leading right up to the good action, wouldn't you say? XD; Again, sorry for the long wait, but you'll get your patience rewarded, I swear you will! So until then, I'll be working on that chapter you'll all be waiting for! See ya then!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Jurassic Park, nor anything about it. The credit goes entirely to its writer, and the directors that had gained permission from the writer to turn the books into movies. Sorry for not writing this as quickly as you all wanted me to. I got sick. VERY sick. I'm finally better, and so I'm writing this chapter to all you loyal fans! Thank you all so much for your support!~

**Chapter 12**

"Land ho!" Mily shouts out of relief as the plane finally approaches the island of the dinosaurs. It was a few hours before dawn when they sighted their destination. Her shout wakens Zain and Lizzy, who were sleeping to rest up before they arrived.

"Gee, shout loud enough for Thorn to hear you next time," Zain gripes lightly as he shakes his head and runs his hand through his blond hair. But he sits up straight and seems to be at high alert once he realizes that they were indeed close to the island. "I hope this will be a piece of cake if we're able to catch Thorn by surprise."

"I thought the idea was to warn Rose??" Mily said as she turns to look at him. He shrugs and motions to the island.

"You really think that it'll be enough? I doubt Thorn's sharp hunting skills would miss that there's a human living there. So then how long will it take for her to figure out it's her cousin?"

"Eh... good point." Mily pulls out her personal guns and checks the chambers where the bullets lay. "Think this'll be bloody?"

"No doubt," Lizzy answers instead as she stares out the window for a minute. Securing a pack for herself, she then pulls her hair into a ponytail. "But I'm ready to give a little payback to my cuz."

Zain chuckles lightly to himself as he nods in agreement. He personally been wanting a confrontation with Thornara since he heard what happened to his and Jiraz's best friend, Edward. Even now, it grieves and angers him to think of how Edward was found washed up on a shore in Florida a week after Thorn realized that someone was spying on her trading deals from an inside job, which happened just a few months ago.

"Well then, let's make sure to kick her ass before she does so to us."

"Amen."

Though what the people on the plane hadn't realized was that Thornara was already on the hunt for her prey...

"Mike, hurry up with my pack, would you?" Thornara barks impatiently in the dawn's twilight. They had set out on the hunt ten minutes ago with Victor and five others chosen to carry supplies as well as any trophies for the trip back. Jiraz was trying to slow the expedition the best he could, though he had realized long ago that once Thornara was on hunting mode, she was very impatient and snappy to reach her destination. Anything sets her off easily.

"Yes ma'am," he replies as he hoists the bag further up onto his shoulders and goes at a pace that Thornara would reluctantly accept. He knew it would be rather futile to keep her away from hunting for long, in which meant that if/whenever the time came that she realized that Rose was on the island, he'd have to give up his safe job. He was willing to do that.

"Now Victor, I hope that you have the appropriate weapons for this hunt," Thorn said to the man next to her in an almost flirtatious way, batting her eyes. It was rather out of character for her, but then again, she and Victor were much alike. So it isn't a wonder that Thornara was rather taken by him.

"Don't you worry about me, milady," Victor said casually as he winked at her. "I'm just here to protect you from sneak attacks." The whole act made Jiraz want to run off and throw up, though he wasn't about to openly do so. He'd rather piss glass before he insults Thorn and her taste in men.

What he wished hadn't happened is the screams that came up from ahead. And to him, one sounded more human than a beast.

"That just might be our hunting marks up ahead," Victor said as he points his rifle in the direction of the sound.

"Then let's make haste." Thornara smiles in a charming manner before turning to the rest of the group, the charm gone. "I suggest that you pick up the pace, or I will make your next assignment as bait for the velociraptors," she said in a tone that made even Jiraz pick his footing up.

'_I hope that wasn't you, Rose, 'cause here we come,'_ he thought to himself. _'Zain, you better get here quick.'_

The plane lands on the island half an hour later, and the small group steps out into the familiar territory they all hoped to never see again. Kyle grimaces and has a hold of a gun at all times. It seems that he isn't as virtuous as he had been before the first time on the island, which is a good thing in this case. Zain merely examines the surroundings and looks to the others.

"We better get going, cuz if I know Thorn well enough, she'd already be on the hunt," he said. Billy nods as he quickly glances at the map.

"We'll reach the raptor nest in just an hour."

"Can't we get there any faster??" Mily said with a groan.

"Unless you can sprout wings or grow raptor legs, we have to walk," Zain sighs out in impatience.

"Uh, maybe we don't have to find that nest after all..." they hear Kyle mutter. They turn to him, confused and a little angry.

"After all we did to make this trip, you're about to chicken out?!" Mily accuses as she places her hands on her hips. Maybe in another situation, she'd look scary to Kyle, but he was shaking for a different reason. Blinking at the reaction, she turns to look over her shoulder, and finds why he said what he did.

They were surrounded by raptors.

"Oh fuck," Zain said as he tries to keep his rifle on every raptor. But that's kind of impossible when they're all around them. "Any suggestions?? 'Cause I don't think Rose is here to save our asses this time."

"Uhh..." Mily is then suddenly struck by an idea. A very stupid and maybe suicidal idea, but an idea nonetheless. "Try following my lead, maybe we'll get to Rosie faster," she said. The others look at her with doubtful expressions, but they let her step out of the protective circle. Holstering her guns to her hips, she then pulls out the one thing she keeps with her that isn't a weapon; a thick bracelet that Rose had given her at one birthday. Mily rarely wears it, though Rose had worn it several times before giving it to her. She personally hoped that Rose's scent was strong on it, even after a few months.

"What are you doing, Emily?" Kyle nervously ask while she slowly walk up to one particular raptor.

"You must be Okaa," Mily said quietly to the gray-muzzled raptor, entirely ignoring Kyle as to not let the raptor have an exposed back. That, or ignoring him because he used her real name. The raptor herself peers at Mily curiously, wondering of the humans' bold but cautious approach. "Lizzy, would you by-chance have anything at all of Thorn's?"

"Why the hell are you asking me for??" Mily took that as a no, which she's finding very unsatisfactory. The velociraptor could attack her at any time before she could somehow get her message across.

"Why Thorn?" Zain ask instead.

"I'm trying to get the message across that someone on the island is after a packmemeber, and I'd rather have them have the scent of Thorn," Mily said slowly, though she almost backed away when Okaa step forward and growls at her. "Easy, easy..."

"I got somethin' Jiraz sent some time ago. Would it be good enough?" Zain pulls out a necklace Jiraz swiped from Thornara's office at one point on a bet/dare.

"I hope so, so bring it to me. Slowly, please!" Zain inches forward until he could just reach out and hand the necklace into Mily's outstretched hand. Okaa blinks at the male who backs away into the group again, then turns to Mily. She is starting to shake, but she kept what courage she has and held out the bracelet first. Okaa at first withdrew and hissed (making Mily flinch), but curiosity won over caution as she approach slowly and sniff at the bracelet. Instantly scenting Rose, Okaa croons and tilt her head to one side. Mily takes this as a very good sign.

"Put the bracelet on the ground and then drop the necklace on top after it smells that too," Zain suggests as he tries to watch the rest of the velociraptors. They were only holding back because Okaa hadn't issued the order to attack. Yet.

'_Easy for you to say...'_ But Mily then presents the necklace to the raptor once she pulled her other hand away. The raptor sniffs it curiously, not recognizing the scent, none that matched the humans right there in the clearing. Mily slowly placed the bracelet on the ground, then straightens up with the necklace right above it. Okaa watches with one eye as she lets the necklace drop down on the bracelet, the metals clicking together loudly. The raptor then did something unexpected; she hisses at the necklace and snaps at the chain, whipping it right off the bracelet. The action made it fly and hit Mily in the face, but she wasn't about to let a little pain make her yell when death surrounded them all. The necklace lands at her feet as Okaa peers at the bracelet, then at Mily. At a sudden impulse, she stomped one foot on the necklace a few times, empathizing on her dislike for the scent it belongs to.

Okaa shrieks out before trumpeting at the rest of the pack. Vocalizing to one another, most of them turn away from the humans and races through the forest back to the nest. The ones that remain is Okaa and four others, though only Okaa remains to be the closest one. She barks some sort of orders at the humans, but unlike Rose, they didn't understand.

"Maybe we're being led to her?" Billy suggests when Kyle glance at him. Bravely, he takes a step toward Okaa and Mily. Immediately, the raptor turns with the others and goes at a brisk pace. They all took this as they were to follow, and the humans quickly matched the velociraptors' gait once they had their packs on.

Rose, on the other hand, was with a hunting party, tracking a parasaurolophus they've been after since that morning. With Sirus in the lead, the rest follows loosely as to not draw attention from their quarry. Whipping his head to one side at half the group, they circled away from the main and took their place around the creature, who finally stopped to take a drink from a pond. Sirus steps in front of Rose, then barks to the rest to finish the circle around their prey. Rose already knew what her job was, seeing as it seems to be her best one; be the distraction. As soon as the raptor stepped away from her and trilled at her softly, she makes her way quickly through the underbrush.

Crouching next to a tree somewhat near the pond, Rose watches and waits for the right moment. She can see the rest of the pack positioning themselves for the attack. Quietly flipping her knife out of her pocket, she waits until it looks to one side before springing from her hiding spot. Without a yell, she leaps onto the creatures' tail, making it bellow out in surprise as she slices into a point that the skin wasn't as thick as the rest. As it turns to stare at what jumped on him, the pack attacked at once. The creature didn't know what hit him, and while he tries to take on the raptors, they were five steps ahead of him most of the time. He did score a few raptors with his tail and forelegs, but there were too many of them for him to prevent the inevitable.

Feeling particularly vengeful against the first creature that jumped him, the creature raises his tail up high, lifting Rose up way above his head before slamming it down to the ground. The impact threw her balance, and she was suddenly swinging by her lower torso, her legs somehow able to keep their grip. The creature lifts the tail up again despite the raptors attacking his back, neck, torso and face. With another bellow, he slams his tail toward the ground. By this point, Rose realized that she was going to be crushed if she stayed there any longer, and so let the momentum throw her off. It practically threw her ten feet away before, and by rolling herself into a ball, she at least saved herself of a broken arm or leg as she slams into a rock. She screams out as it digs into her rib cage, but though it hurts, it'll only leave a big black-and-blue bruise.

'_I think I'll lay here for a minute,'_ she thought as she bites her lower lip hard, closing her eyes as she resists the impulse to yell some more, like those who slam their big toes into corners of furniture by accident. Though a rock against ribs would definitely hurt more, and had the right to scream out in bloody murder. But screaming would only hurt her ribs more, since breathing was hurting bad enough, and so laid there as her pack finished off the parasaurolophus. _'Ooooh, that hurts...'_

What makes her instantly forget about her pain was a ringing sound of a gunshot being fired. She sat up fast despite her ribs screaming at her, the rest of the pack who were feeding looking up in high alert. Sirus screeches out to the pack in retreat, and they turned away from their kill to flee into the trees. Rose had a tough time running, and so had to settle hiding in a clump of bushes until her ribs could let her run again. _'Who the hell are they?!'_

She didn't have to wonder long as the hunters finally make their way into the dinosaur-made clearing. A man with dirty-blond hair dressed in hunting gear led a small group. Or so it seemed at first. The sight of her black-haired cousin made Rose want to run and hide for all eternity; now there's no question of why they're here, for Thorn is on the hunt.

'_Oh great, just what we __**really**__ needed... a psychopath on the trail,'_ Rose thought to herself, suppressing the want to groan from both the discovery and her ribs. Watching even though it pained her to stay crouched there, she watches as six other people walk behind them, carrying gun ammunition and supplies. One of them she recognizes as her friend, Jiraz. Not surprisingly, he looks like he'd rather be somewhere else. But he seems more worried about something else other than dinosaurs.

"Fresh kill, not that long ago," the man observed as he presses a hand against the parasaurolophus. "These teeth marks has to be velociraptors." He turns to Thornara as she stares off in a direction where the grass was crushed by feet. "Think they're that way?"

"Oh yes, we're close to finding their nest." She smirks as she turns to the man. Rose's anger instantly flares in that instant; she's after _her_ pack, _her_ family. Without meaning to, a growl thrums in the back of her throat, but luckily, it was quiet enough that Thornara and the man hadn't noticed. One person had, though he merely looked around in surprise. Jiraz was sure that it was a human growl. "Twenty minute break, I think," Thornara said as she glances at the rest of the group and sees that they were sweating from exertion. While nervous of being the clearing of a killed animal that hadn't even been dead for thirty minutes, the rest of the group happily took to sitting on a rock or log.

Jiraz, who was still certain that someone was watching, took this break as a chance to examine the place that he heard the growl. He casually strolled to the clump of bushes and sat on a rock right in front of where Rose is. "Hey... you there?" he said, barely moving his lips. Afraid to talk due to the pain that might make her voice higher than intended, Rose merely grips onto a sleeve of his shirt. If he hadn't been expecting an answer, he'd probably would have jumped. His face looks more grim rather than relieved as he sighs. "You have to hide out somewhere until Thorn has her fill of hunting. She'll be eager to hunt you down too, if she found out you're here."

Again Rose's anger sparks, which transmits through her hand as she clutches tight enough to squeeze the material around his arm. "I am not hiding when she is hunting my pack," she growls out, barely louder than a whisper. Jiraz bites the inside of his cheek, afraid to have heard that. So she had become attached to the monsters.

"Zain and the others are on the way, if they hadn't got here already," he said as he pulls out his laptop, still playing casual for if Thornara watches him. He felt as her hand loosens slightly from surprise. "If you're not going to hide, then you better find them and have them where they can help. Once Thorn catches wind of you..." He didn't have to finish that sentence, she knew that she would be hunted for Thorn's pleasure for revenge.

"Hey love, lookie here," Victor said suddenly when he stopped his exploration of the clearing, trying to take in the picture of how the raptors hunt. Bending down and grabbing something from the grass, he looks up as Thornara approaches. "Either someone dropped this long ago, or someone was here just some time ago. And I'm bettin' on the second," he said with a chuckle, handing the knife to the woman.

'_Oh fuck,'_ both Jiraz and Rose thought at the same time. They watch as interest shows first on Thorn's face. Then follows recognition, confusion, fury, and finally vengeance as a smirk slowly appears on her lips.

"My my... seems I'll be leaving with another trophy," she said slowly, as though savoring the images going through her mind. Rose winces at what could possibly be passing through her cousin's head, though she'd rather never know. Again, that impulse to run and hide came around.

"Oh ho, personal interest?" Victor said with a grin.

"Why yes, you'll be meeting a soon-to-be ex-family member." Thorn laughs, Victor joining in without any sympathy for the person that Thorn's after as well. Namely Rose, who personally hopes she'll never have to meet either of them.

"Now might be a good time to wait until we move on..." Jiraz said, gritting his teeth while trying hard to look disinterested with the conversation. Answering by gripping his arm as though agreeing, she then withdrew and remained motionless once more. For her, it was time to be a predator... and wait.

When they finally took off, following a trail that leads away from the nest (one of the raptors' defense against egg-stealers and predators bigger than them), Rose slowly makes her way to the nest until she was sure that she was completely alone. As fast as she can go, she bursts in speed and ran the rest of the way to her pack, ignoring her ribs and her fear of attack. She knows she's going to reach the nest first, well before Thornara, but having the thought of her cousin hunting her pack as well as her would make just about anyone push past their limits if they knew they were being hunted like an animal.

"Rose!" Mily is the first to spot her as Rose finally leaps the last of the underbrush and arrives at the nest. Rather surprised by the call of her name, she snaps into defense before her mind does voice recognition, realizing that her sister and her friends have found her. Somehow without being mangled by her pack, who all were around them in a relaxed manner. "Wow, you changed in just a few months," her friend said with a ghost of a smile.

She wasn't the only one that noticed. Lizzy looks over her sister with a surprised expression, Kyle with a dumb-founded one, and Billy with a critical eye. Zain looks rather expressionless as he examines Rose head to toe; she had always been skinny and light, but she never had much muscle. In just four months, her arms and legs gained muscle, shaping tone that suggests quick fights but can last for awhile. Her stomach has abs for once in her life, having to run for different situations depending what called for it. Any fat she had was gone. Her brown hair also grew past her waist, pulled back in a ponytail, though it seemed to have unraveled from a bun she probably put it in before each hunt. Even her hair changed, from dark auburn brown to light brown, matching her tan. Considering that she wears a cut-short shirt and torn jeans, it wasn't hard to see the changes in her body.

"Is this really the best time to comment on my appearance..?" Rose said through grit teeth, feeling the pain in her ribs once the adrenalin wore off slowly. She held her ribs, but she refuses to sit. "Thornara is going down a false trail, but it will not be long before she realizes that. She is on the hunt for me as well."

The smile Mily had fell to a grim, hard look. "Well, that sucks. What the hell did you do that for, letting yourself get noticed??" She was hoping for maybe a chuckle, but Rose sighs and shakes her head. "Sorry, bad joke for a bad situation."

"I dropped my blade in the clearing when I had to let go of the prey. She and some man found it, and she recognized it as one of mine." She winces when she looks down at the bruise quickly forming from red to dark blue. "Of course, I would only know this because I had to stay still for this..." Okaa by this point wonders over to her human and sniffs at her hair and face, trying to understand what hurts her but at the same time being protective.

"That looks like it hurts like hell," Zain comments, though she shrugs.

"Uh, I would rather have a thousand of these bruises than one of my cousin's fist marks. At least rocks do not know where vital organs and arteries are at."

"Good point."

"So what's the plan?" Billy asks while eyeing a velociraptor close to him. "I'm still amazed that we're still alive. I don't know how Mily did it, but she did."

Rose had to look at her, wondering that herself. But she shakes her head and turns to the trees. "We have to stop my cousin and her boyfriend, that is what the plan surrounds. I am not leaving my pack to be hunted like lesser animals."

"Even if they are?" said a voice that made Rose's blood run cold...

**Ha, I'm leaving you with something to ponder over as I write the next chapter. XD Have fun! **_**-Laughs out loud and runs away-**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own Jurassic Park in any way, shape or form. I don't expect any recognition, fame, nor monetary gains for writing this fanmade story. 'Cuz that's all it is; a fanmade story. XD Enjoy, nonetheless!

**Chapter 13**

Thornara leers unpleasantly as Rose and the others look around to see her and Victor standing at the edge of the clearing. They were both holding up a weapon, Victor his rifle and Thorn a handgun. The velociraptors hisses and made to advance on the two intruders, but a ringing shot made them retreat in confusion. "My, and here I thought you'd be hanging with creatures more like yourself, such as the brachiosaurus." She steps forward without worrying about the creatures, Victor protecting her back by staying where he stood. "This is better than I thought!"

Rosalia moves to stand in front of the pack and her friends, her arms outstretched to either side of her. "You're not hunting anything today, Thorn." She watches as Thornara's smirk disappear at the name Rose used. "This is my pack!"

Cooly regarding her cousin, Thornara slowly examines her like she's sizing her up. She slowly smirks again as she tilts her head up. "You've evolved, cuz. Maybe you'll be my first fight in a long time."

"Not if I can help it!" someone yells in the background, and Thornara had to dodge a thrown rock to avoid getting hit in the head. Scowling, she whips her head around to look for the source just as another rock came from the sidelines. Jiraz has abandoned the rocks in favor of the handgun he had packed into his bag, aimed at Thornara and safety off. He was the only one that had remained when the rest of Thornara's group ran off in favor of surviving the raptors. "You ain't killing another of my friends!"

"Mike?" Thornara said in surprise, her eyes widen slightly. She didn't expect Jiraz, of all people, to turn on her. Though she probably wouldn't have thought any of her 'servants' to turn on her, expecting the fear of her to keep them in line.

"And stop calling me that, dammit, it's Jiraz," he growls out, his eyes narrowed. Fury is clearly in his eyes and on his face.

"You tell 'em," Zain said as he smirks slightly; he believed that the tides had turned on Thornara and her boyfriend.

"Ah... you believe that you're in charge?" Thornara said slowly, the surprise gone and replaced with confidence that had Jiraz feel a little hesitant. "I was a fool to believe that you wouldn't turn on me, especially when it was your treacherous friend that had to be taken care of." She laughs as Jiraz's hand with the gun shake slightly. "But again, I thought your guilt would be what holds you back."

Mily realizes for what Thornara is attempting, and she turns to Jiraz. "Don't listen to a word of that bitch!" Jiraz had started to lower the gun when Mily yelled to him, making him halt the unconscious action.

"Don't listen to what? The truth?" Thorn smirks, her eyes on Jiraz. He had to bring his other hand up to steady the gun. "You practically gave me his name, whether you know it or not. His death is your fault. Edward's dead because of you!" Seeing that Jiraz had froze entirely from the impact of her words, she used the opportunity to turn the gun on him and fire a round at his chest. If it hasn't been out of reaction, the bullet would have slammed into his vulnerable heart instead of his right shoulder. Firing into a knee next, she watches him fall to the ground, howling in anguish, and she laughed in an enjoyably way.

"Jiraz!"Abandoning the protective circle of the raptors, Mily rushes to him. Thorn almost turned her gun on the girl next, but Rose attempts to tackle her down. Whipping around in time to meet the attack, Thorn brought the butt-end of the gun down on Rose's face. It may have broke open the skin on her cheek and had it gushing blood lightly, but Rose has grown more immune to pain in her few months, and simply reacted; she grabbed a hold of Thorn's arm and spins as hard as she could, bringing her right off her feet and send her a few feet away.

Barely landing on her feet, Thornara realizes that her gun had flew out of her hand in her flight and landed somewhere near Victor. Instead of worrying about it, she started laughing. Rose had crouched and was ready for another attack when her cousin started to laugh. She felt confused, but she didn't lower her guard one bit; a habit she picked up from her raptor family.

"Finally, a challenge!" Thorn slips out two blades, one that Rose recognizes as her own. Smirking, Thornara throws that blade at Rose's feet, then dashes forward with her own blade ready. Rose dodge rolls to both avoid Thorn's attack and to grab her blade. As soon as she got to her feet, she raises the blade to counter and block the oncoming slash.

All the velociraptors trills and trumpets, encouraging their human pack member as they spread into a half-circle, leaving space for the fight. It was an issued challenge when Rose had attacked Thorn. Okaa growls lowly as she paces the length of the raptor chain and back; she obviously recognizes the scent on the necklace to the human fighting her own human. And it made the raptor nervous.

Thorn backs off when Rose made to swipe at her, leaving a space of seven feet between them. Rose returns to her feet, obviously at ease with her stance and ready to react. She gained her own element of how to fight, something she wouldn't have gained had she never crashed on this island and had been among civilization instead. "I'm now impressed," Thornara said, making Rose narrow her eyes. "Not only can you live with the quarry, you also know how to fight like one! I like that." Taking the hesitation as her advantage, Thornara closes the distance and thrusts her blade forward, catching her cousin in the ribs just as she twirled away.

With a hiss, Rose clutches to her side and could feel the blood running down from the slash. It wasn't deep, but it will certainly leave a large scar. She heard Okaa hiss, as well as a gasp from someone, but she didn't allow that or the wound stop her. Letting out a laugh, she jumps and slashes down on Thorn like a raptor striking down their prey, getting her shoulder and arm. Then she dances away when Thorn tried to retaliate, getting in a few hits here and there. The fight is quickly making both of them forget thought and simply act.

After the fifth nick of blade, Thorn turns the tide by ducking the next swipe and grabbing a hold of Rose's leg. Lost of balance, all Rose can do was tuck and absorb the impact after Thorn threw her toward the river. The large rock she usually warmed herself on was what broke her fall, though somehow, she managed to slip off into the waters instead of back on the ground. Frowning, Thorn charges forward and into the water after her.

"Come out, come out..." Spotting Rose as she breaks the surface, Thorn smirks and aims a kick. Rose dodges and disappears into deeper water. Unfamiliar with the river's surface, Thorn quickly follows suit when she stepped into a large hole by accident. Rose had swam through a connection of the holes and found her cousin attempting to look around for her underwater. She lands a slash on Thorn's leg before the woman realized that Rose was close-by. Grabbing Rose's floating hair, Thorn then rams her knee into the other's stomach before twisting around to ram her cousin's head into the wall. Lost of air, but not yet in panic mode, Rose braces her arms out in time to catch the wall, then push away and had Thorn loose her grip as she was shoved into something sharp. Rose breaks for the surface and manages to get a few gulps of air before she was suddenly yanked back below the water.

Thorn keeps Rose underwater as she got to the surface, gasping for air but grinning manically. She feels her cousin flinging her arms around as she tries to fight for the surface of the river. "I'm not letting you back up, bitch!" What she doesn't realize that Rose was grabbing for something else.

Knowing that fighting for the surface this way was entirely useless, Rose makes to grab at the rocky wall. As soon as a hand grazes along a ledge, she grabbed hold and yanked herself down further. Her shoulders were cut from the sharp rocks as she pushes into another connecting tunnel, being that it was a tight squeeze, but she'd rather have that than drown. So before Thorn knew it, Rose had broke surface elsewhere and had pulled herself out onto shallower grounds.

"Well, may I get rammed by a triceratops," Thorn said in a slow manner, having had pulled herself out of the river and looking at Rose, blade in hand and ready for another round. "You're more difficult than I anticipated. Bravo, Rosalia darling, you'll be the first person to take longer than ten minutes to kill."

"Oh shut up!" Rose finally gets to the bank of the river, ten feet away this time. Unfortunately, Thorn was fresh for fighting, while Rose was still feeling the aches of her hunt with the pack. So when she finally got out of the water, she was panting and resisting the urge to wince as both sides of her ribs protest in pain. "Take your sadistic ego and your loser of a boyfriend off this island! I will kill you before you can harm the pack. I won't let you!"

"Kill me? Your own flesh and blood?" That slow smirk appears on her face again, her black hair swept back by a hand. "Have you really grown into such a cold-blooded killer? Don't you know how different it is to kill a human than it is to kill an animal?"

"The world can stand to loose a few people like yourself." But worry flickers across Rose's face. Can she really kill a human, even though that person is trying to do the same to her? Something deep inside her said no. "But I don't have to if you just leave my home."

"Then I suppose that I'll have to give you motivation, won't I?" The smirk turns into an insane grin before she throws her blade with military-precision at Rose's leg. It sinks into her thigh, and Rose yells out as Thorn laughs and runs off back toward the clearing. Heaving her chest in the attempt to keep herself from yelling, she yanks the blade out of her leg then hobbles after Thorn despite the want to lay on the ground and scream into the leaves.

"Now I don't suppose that you'll want to be put out of your misery?" she heard Thorn say just as she enters the nesting ground. Thorn has her rifle aimed at Rose as Victor stands nearby with his own at ease. Victor was simply enjoying the show. The rifle lifts to level at Rose's head. "Good-night cuz." Making to dive away, Rose was caught in the shoulder instead, and the blinding pain it came with had her on the ground with a yell.

A shrilling scream ruptures from a charging raptor, Okaa rushing to save her human. With quick reflex, Thorn twists her gun to fire the next shot into the velociraptor, stopping it in mid-attack in the chest. "Damn, these creatures are quick to attack," Thorn said as she reloads the gun quickly and aimed again at the raptor; Okaa refused to stay down. "This one is going on my mantle." And just like that, she pumped the rounds into Okaa's torso, and the raptor went down with a weak cry.

Rose jerks her head up at the cry and stares at Okaa's still figure. The raptor pack had shrieked and retreated away to a long distance, some hissing and snarling at Thorn, the others staring in the same fashion as Rose. Thorn couldn't know the rage quickly building inside Rose and in the raptors, even when the rage between the two species were entirely different from the other.

"Oh fuck," is Zain's only response as he and the others just realized what Thorn had done; the equivalent time it all happened in was really only a few seconds, and impossible to follow by human standards.

Thorn glances at the raptors, knowing that they usually attack when one of their own were harmed or killed. One of them certainly did just that; she just wasn't a velociraptor.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Rose screams as she comes full-force from behind Thorn, taking her and Victor entirely by surprise. Thorn's rifle and Rose's blade flies out of reach, but fists came in handy as Rose attempts to beat the living hell out of her cousin. They both roll around on the ground, Thorn trying to avoid in her temporary stupor. Rose claws and punches no matter where she ends up, whether on her back or on top of Thorn.

"Enough!!" Thorn bunches her legs beneath Rose's stomach and sends her back and away from herself. Getting to her feet, she kicks Rose's hands out from beneath her as she got to her knees, then got her in the ribs.

"Rose!" Zain calls, but Victor had his wits about him again and slams his rifle into Zain's shoulder. He backs away before any human or creature to make a move to disarm him, his rifle trained on them from the distance.

"It's Thorn's kill, don't get in the way," he said with a grin.

'_Dammit!'_ Zain thought, trying to think of a way around Victor without being shot dead. But he couldn't do anything, no option that could have him protecting Rose from Thorn's vicious kicks without Victor interfering. For each kick, he felt them like he was receiving them instead; something that doesn't ever happen for him. Though somehow, an idea came to him...

"Hmph." Thorn delivers a final kick that has Rose roll hard into a large tree, laying there in painful exhaustion. "Futile and weak of you to attack in pure rage. But I suppose that it's all part of the fun." She looks to the raptor she shot. "With the pack leader dead and next in line about to be killed, I'd say that the pack will be in a daze." Thorn laughs as she looks back at Rose, who was trying to get to an upright position. She couldn't seem to figure where her hands should be, nor if she was laying face-down or on her back. "It should be easy to pick them all off, even though it isn't as much fun."

She started laughing, smirking to herself in that gloat she usually had for every win. Though she sobered when Rose herself starts to laugh; hacking and still delirious in her pain, but laughing in amusement. Thorn narrows her eyes as she tries to figure what should be so amusing to her cousin.

"Boy, and I thought I was naive," Rose said when Thorn was just about to conclude that she was laughing in pain-induced insanity. "Ack... You did such a number on me..." She somehow found herself sitting up.

"What did you mean by what you said?" Thorn said, a sort of command driven by confusion for those rare times. How can she be naive, when she had won this fight? "I'm about to kill you, and you call me naive. Just how bad did you get your brain knocked around in our little play-fight?" She growls when Rose laughs low again, making her kick the girl in retaliation. Rose gave a cry that didn't even sound human, more like a weak imitation of a dolphin. "You have nothing to laugh about."

"I d-do." Rose's eyes waters from the kick, but she somehow kept a smirk. "Now, I w-will give you credit... You did shoot down the leader." She grabs onto a root and drags a foot underneath her, though she couldn't get herself standing up yet. "But what the hell gave you the impression that a _human_ was going to lead a velociraptor pack?"

"...What?" For once, her conclusion of how things went were somehow mislaid by the evidence. Rose finally stands on her two feet, able to meet Thorn's gaze.

"I was never to be some leader. Had you expected me to be the next Tarzan? No human will ever become the leader of any raptor pack - I'm lucky to be alive at all." She smiles, showing the amusement and perhaps a little pity as though she knew what was to come next. "I am only a member of a pack. My pack."

In her confusion, Thorn never saw the movement coming in from behind her, of the new leader coming in to protect his family. She only heard the movement of crunching leaves and turns in time to greet the attack face-to-face. She never got the chance to scream.

Zain and Lizzy rushes in by the time Sirius had backed away from his kill, trumpeting out the triumph as the leader that rushed to the aid of a fellow raptor. Weary of the raptor but more worried about Rose, they edge along the clearing and reach the girl as she slowly slides back down to the ground. She isn't losing her conscious, but she certainly couldn't make much movement after all the beating she took for the day.

"...Is.. Okaa..?" she said when Lizzy attempts to pull her sister away from the tree, surprising her friends.

"...She's still alive, but I think that a round got her heart," Zain said; he has no regret for the beast dying, seeing as a raptor had killed Roger, and quite a good number of humans had been killed and eaten when they were created. Though it did hurt him a little to tell Rose of the dying of the raptor, for she is as close to it as a human can get with a creature.

"I need to see her." Determination crosses her face, and Zain could see that there'd be nothing to stop her short of knocking her out. Lizzy makes to object; she knew her sister inside and out in their younger years, and the original Rose couldn't even stay with a dying cat, too emotional to do so.

"We'll get you there." Zain shrugs at Lizzy when looks at him in surprise. "I don't think a t-rex can stop her, Liz, so let's just get her there to be with the creature that saved her in the beginning." Lizzy can only nod slowly.

"What happened to Victor..?" Rose asks as Zain and Lizzy walks her along with her arms around their shoulders.

"Oh, a little cunning from me, a few rounds from Mily," Zain said in mock modesty. "I made a break for the clearing you were in, and as he tried to fire at me, Mily did her little impersonation of Jesse James with her guns. Got his wrists real bad, so we didn't have to worry about him holding his rifle any longer. Though as soon as that raptor left the group to the rescue, the rest of them flocked onto Victor." For once, Zain only gave the quick and clean version in his own way.

"Then I am not joining in on their feeding. I am not a cannibal yet." Somehow, that made the three of them laugh weakly. It was just as unlikely for Rose to go cannibal as for the moon to be made of cheese.

The laugh dies instantly when they got to the raptor nest. Mily looks up from her work on Jiraz, and Kyle is oddly crouching next to the raptor, though it isn't so strange for Billy to do the same. Rose stumbles away from her supports and kneels in front of Okaa.

"Oh Okaa..." Rose gently rubs the raptor's eye ridges, hoping that the raptor isn't dead. Somehow, Okaa opens an eye to look at the human, the eye already clouding. Feeling useless, all Rose could do was rub the raptor's ridges and give her weak version of a raptor croon, trying to imprint on the raptor that she's hurting and sorry, but happy that, despite landing on the island of hell, she knew of the velociraptor's potential to go beyond just hunting and killing for survival. That they accepted a human as one of their own. Rose bent forward, ignoring the screaming pain from her ribs to touch her forehead to the raptor's. "I love you..."

With a soft sigh, the raptor closes her eye for the final time and gives a soft croon that fades in her last breath.

Feeling a breath along her neck, Rose turns enough to see Sirius had joined her in Okaa's passing, in his own way. He nuzzles into her hair, though Rose makes no attempt to give any indication of it other than reach over for a brief rub on his own eye ridge. He moves off after a satisfied snort to search for what may remain of the kill. Velociraptors are indeed intelligent creatures, but they haven't the humans' concept of regret, loss and pain of the death of a loved one.

As she gets pulled away from the raptor, she reaches around and grabs a hold of Zain's shirt. That surprises him, but he merely helps her back onto her feet. "I think I'm ready to go back to the human world..."

Lizzy smiles lightly at the news, though it might have been better if it was on Rose's own terms. Mily grins and looks at Jiraz, who blinks at the sudden joy expressed by both of them.

"Gee, I dun know," Zain said in a light tone, looking over at the raptors that are, after all the excitement was over and done with, going on about their business. "Coming back to the civilized world means a coverage on your life here on the island... Possibly psychologists attempting to crawl into your head, not to mention that people will try to force you into counseling. And the reporters!"

"They'll be chasing you from one block to another," Jiraz manages to say with a small laugh.

"I think I can deal with that. After all, I am the Raptor Girl..." She laughs, but it stops as she found that it hurts more than she anticipated. "But I might be able to tolerate a doctor for awhile..."

"Good to hear. 'Cause you need one," Zain said, still with that light tone. But he hasn't let go of her since he helped her to her feet, though he can later say that she was having to hang onto something or else fall to the ground.

"What's going to happen with Thornara's little enterprise?" Billy said, glancing in the direction where he knew where Thorn lays somewhere.

"That's something to figure out when we get back," Zain answers for both Lizzy and Rose. "But for now, let's concentrate on getting back to that so-called civilized world of ours. Details later."

Rose closes her eyes for a minute, and a rush of wind flutters her drying hair as Levine lands on her shoulder. The dimorphadon has already claimed the human as its feeder and mother. She gives a very slight smile as she nods. "Yeah, we'll deal with the rest of stuff later..."

**Wow, I feel sad as I realize just how close I am to closing this story. o.o I'm saddened by the passing of Okaa, even though she's only a fictional character. I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter. There's a sob story, but you know something? I'm pretty sure none of you care as long as I'm still alive and writing. Lol. Anywho, stay tuned for the possible final chapter of this story, or possible further development of it. Which ever comes first. XD Comment and send those reviews!!**


	14. Announcement

Hey guys,

Since as of the last two montsh, I have no way of updating all my stories, popular or otherwise, because I currently don't have a computer anymore. Y_Y Makes me sad to be alone without my compy... -Sniffles- But I'm just letting you all know that I'm still alive, and I'm not giving up on the stories just because of this. When I get a computer [though it may take forever...], I'll be updating as soon as I can! Just letting you all know, in case you thought I have forgotten this. Wish me the best of luck as I'm trying to get a job in order to get a computer.

See ya soon!  
Iapis


End file.
